Their blood runs Blue-and sometimes red A Blue Bloods fanfiction
by hfish7
Summary: The Reagan family is tight-knit and incredibly proud of the family business. They are also aware of all the risks it brings on a daily basis, but they are willing to put their lives on the line selflessly for the good of their city. This is an A-Z of when those risks become a reality for the Reagan men.
1. Chapter 1: A is for Abrasions

**Hey guys! I thought about doing a separate A-Z for Danny and Jamie, but decided against it. They'll each get their fair share of chapters, don't worry! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I love getting feedback and suggestions from you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

A is for Abrasions

"12 David we have a call for violent disturbance at 43 South Newman drive." The call sounded over the radio. Jamie looked at the road signs they were driving by.

"12 David show us responding." Jamie answered into his radio, and then flicked on the lights and sirens. Not long after, they pulled up outside a restaurant. Two men were fighting. Suddenly, the men saw the cop car, and one of them took off running. The other was left on the ground, bleeding.

"You get him, I'll take the runner!" Jamie said, jumping out of the car and taking off after the suspect. He followed him down an alley, not bothering with his radio. The guy soon realized that the street he had pulled off was a dead end. He was cornered.

"NYPD stop! Look man you've got nowhere to go!" Jamie said, raising his gun. Jamie heard a bang, and looked back to see a door slam in the building nearby. This took his attention away from the suspect longer enough for him to rush Jamie and catch him on the lip with a sucker punch. Jamie fought back. Before he knew it, the man kicked his feet out from under him in one swift movement, and was on top of him throwing punches. Jamie started to fight back when he felt the man grind his face into the gravel beneath them. He felt his skin starting to tear. He knew the guy wasn't going to give up easily, so he fought back as hard as he could until he noticed the guy was getting tired, and flipped him onto his back before he knew what was happening. He sat all his weight onto the mans biceps to pin him down, and picked up his weapon.

"Get on your back! Now!" Jamie ordered, standing up. He cuffed the suspect and finally walked back towards the squad car.

"Oh my gosh Jamie!" Eddie rushed over after he pushed the suspect into the back of car.

"It's...I'm fine. It's not as bad as looks." He tried to assure his worried partner.

"Jamie you need stitches!" Eddie said, still fusing over him on the ride back.

"I've had worse, trust me." Jamie said, having a flashback to his time undercover as a rookie.

 **Later...**

Linda was finishing paperwork on her last patient at the front desk, thankful that it was almost the end of the day. She pulled a list out of her pocket, and went over what she had written down at lunch of the things she need to pick up before the family dinner tomorrow. 'Sweet potatoes. Jamie's favorite.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Linda. I know your almost done for the night, but I figured you'd want to know." Carrie, he coworker said, coming up to the check out desk behind her,

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Linda asked, her heart starting to drop.

"Your brother in law is in trauma two. I don't think it's serious though, he walked in here himself." Carrie said.

"Thanks!" Linda answered, and rushed over. Even though hearing that he had walked in under his own power would've comforted anyone else, it didn't her. She knew how tough Jamie forced himself to be, and knew that it could be serious, and he wouldn't let people easily help him.

"Hey Jamie... wow... this again? What happened?" She asked, and immediately started checking his battered face and hands.

"Had to break up a bar fight in the middle of the day. The guy was a bit bigger than me, but I still got him. Turns out he was a retired cage fighter." Jamie said, flinching slightly at the sting of the disinfectant she was putting on his cuts.

"You must've held your own though. I was just in the room with the guy who you arrested. You knocked two teeth out and cracked another!" Another nurse said when he walked into the room.

"I was taught by the best!" Jamie said, smirking at Linda. She rolled her eyes and laughed, knowing he was meaning Danny. He had spent months with Jamie after he had gotten severely beaten on an undercover assignment years ago. She finished cleaning the cuts, stitched a cut on his chin and eyebrow, and put an ointment on the abrasions.

"I'm glad your ok! See you tomorrow! I'm making sweet potatoes." Linda said, bandaging his hand.

"My favorite! Can't wait!" Jamie said. He gave her a quick hug, thanked her again, and left.


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Broken

B is for Broken

Danny and Baez stormed into the mans apartment. He was hiding a suspect, and they were there with a raid team to ensure that he came into custody today, and no latter. If Danny could help it, no one else would die at the hands of this monster. Four victims was already to many, and the brutality had to end.

"James Davidson! Open the door right now!" Danny yelled, pounding on the door. When there was no answer, he backed away and let the battering ram do it's work. The door swung open, and the men rushed into the suddenly silent house. Shouts of clear filled Danny's ears, and he added some himself. He was just about to move on when he caught the suspect making a break for the next bedroom.

"NYPD stop right there!" Danny yelled, chasing after him. They both reached the door at the same time, and Danny instinctively put his left hand on the door to try to stop it from closing, but the man's force was to quick and to strong. Baez turned on her heal and sprinted towards the sound of her partners shout of pain. The other uniforms were slower to respond, thinking it was the suspect.

"Danny!?" Baez yelled as she ran into the next room. Danny was doubled over, leaning against the wall.

"In here! He went out the back! We have to set up a perimeter!" Danny said, standing up and starting to bark orders the cops standing around them.

"Are you ok? Is your hand ok?" Baez asked when she noticed the black and blue mark that was already forming, along with the small gash across the back.

"Yea I'm fine! He slammed the door on it." Danny said, glancing nonchalantly at his injured fist that was already starting to swell.

"He what?! Danny you need to get that looked at!" Baez said, motioning to a paramedic as they walked out of the building.

"The hell I do! The guy is armed! No way he's gonna kill anyone else. Now he's mine!" Danny said angrily. After Baez shot him a look, he rolled his eyes and reluctantly let the medic bandage his hand, wincing slightly when he tried to make a fist. He hopped into the drivers seat, ignoring the look from his partner.

Later...

Back at the precinct, Danny and Baez were sorting through evidence and going over all Davidson's contacts, trying to figure out where he might've gone. Suddenly, Baez got excited.

"I got something! I pinged the phone number that Davidson left on his fridge for his kid! We got a hit!" She said. Danny jumped out of his chair, and grabbed his jacket, practically running to their squad car. A few minutes later, they pulled up outside a rundown house surrounded by woods. As soon as they got out of the car the window on the side of the house flew open, and the suspect jumped out.

"NYPD Stop!" Danny yelled, taking off after him. Behind him, he could hear Baez radioing for backup. Suddenly, a fence appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and Danny realized they had been running for longer than he thought. They were now in a development,and the guy realized he was cornered. In an effort to knock the gun from his hands, the guy picked up a stick, and swung in hard. It connected solidly with Danny injured hand, and he let out another cry of pain. The suspect pulled the stick up over his head, but before he could bring it down, Danny pulled the trigger. As the guys dropped to the ground, Baez cuffed him, and Danny tried to ignore the sharp pain that had returned to his hand.

A few minutes later, back up and an ambulance rolled up. They cuffed the man to the stretcher, and sent him on his way. One of the paramedics lagged behind when he saw Danny favoring his hand.

"You sure your ok Danny? I really think you should get that looked at!" Baez asked.

"I'm fine! Besides, If I'd go, I'd be late for dinner. This case has already made me late twice. Not again." Danny said. Baez knew better than to push him further, but she could see the pain on his face.

Later...

"So you finally caught the L-train killer huh?" Grandpa said, making conversation with Danny.

"Yea we got him." Danny replied, rolling his eyes at he nickname the media had given the murderer.

"What happened to your hand?" Nikki asked, eyeing the swollen, purple and blue knuckles.

"The idiot slammed a door on it, and then hit it with a log. It's fine though." Danny replied, glancing at it.

"He slammed a door on it? Did you have it looked at?" Linda asked with concern, starting to look at it closer.

"It's fine." Danny said, pulling it away from her. He looked to Jack, who handed him the bowl of potatoes. He had gotten there late after wrapping up the case, so the food wasn't very hot any more. Danny grabbed the bowl one handed out of instinct, but made the mistake of taking it with his bad hand. As soon as Jack let go and the full weight of the bowl was on his hand, he felt a shock of pain. He let out a gasp from the pain, and dropped it. Everyone's eyes snapped to him at once as the bowl crashed to the ground. Danny slowly shook his hand, trying to disguise the pain while looking at the mess he made.

"Doesn't seem very fine to me." Frank said.

"Well now your bleeding. Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital, and your getting that x-rayed." Linda said, pulling his hand towards her. He started to resist again, but quickly got a look. He stood up from his chair and reluctantly walked into the kitchen, where Linda washed his hand off and gently wrapped it with gauze from the first aid kit. Erin and the boys cleaned the broken ceramic off the floor as the car pulled out of the driveway.

About an hour later, Danny was back at the house with the rest of the family watching the Jets game.

"So dad, you gonna get all your cop buddies to sign you cast?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I don't think that'll happen. To many of his buddies would be scared of him." Jamie teased.

"Yea well maybe you should take a lesson from them!" Danny said, trying to sound mad. He gave Jamie a light punch on the arm, and the two started off in a playful fight.

"Alright you two, cut it out. Your missing the game! And you! Don't make me get Linda in here, your gonna mess it up more!" Henry said, and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"He started it." Jamie said with a laugh as the two brother complied, and went back to their beers.


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Concussion

C is for Concussion

Jamie finished buttoning his shirt, then grabbed his badge and gun and slid them into his belt before closing his locker and walking towards the squad room. He sat down at his desk and opened a file while waiting for Eddie to join him. He looked up as the tv was switched on, and a look of curiosity crossed his face as he watched the events that were unfolding on the screen. Eddie walked in, and was quickly sucked in also.  
"Everybody in the squad room immediately!" All eyes look towards the sound of the voice, and quickly followed their chief down the hall.  
"Looks like this won't be a slow day after all." Jamie said to Eddie as the took their places in the formation, waiting for further orders.  
"Well if were about to be told what I think we are, our day is going to be anything but that." Eddie replied. Jamie and Eddie snapped to attention when their Sergeant yelled 10 hut! Jamie tried to hide the look of confusion as his dad walked in and took his place behind the podium at the front of the room. He gave him a quick smile when they caught each other's eye.  
"As you were. As most of you probably already know, a protest has broken out a few blocks south of here. There is no one group, but multiple. They are protesting the current political climate. They turned violent just less than a half hour ago, and the police already out there are not properly equipped, so that's where you come in. You will each given the procedural riot gear. I'm sending you out because I will not allow the level of looting or violence that we saw in Baltimore in my city. Make only necessary arrests, watch each other's backs, and remember, we all come home tonight. Thank you." Frank smiled at his men, then walked off as everyone began talking as they made their way to where the gear was being handed out. Jamie tried to catch up to his dad, but he had left to quickly. Eddie and Jamie walked over, and collected their things.  
"Tear gas? Ugh, I hate this stuff!" Eddie said as the suited up.  
"Me to. Let's hope we don't have to use it!" Jamie said.

Later...

Jamie planted his feet in preparation for the crowd that was advancing towards them. He pulled the mask tighter around his face. Eddie shook her head at the chaos in front of them. Store owners had locked their door and boarded up windows in hopes of keeping the protesters at bay. Car alarms were beeping and glass was scattered across the street. The group of officers in front of them were already engaged in the fight. Jamie shot Eddie a glance as they received the orders to deploy the tear gas. They watched as it took effect on the rioters, but not quite enough. The crowd surged forward and broke through the first line of police. Jamie braced himself as bricks, rocks, and anything in reach was doing at them, while he was also being attacked by a man. Somewhere amidst the struggle, his helmet flew off, and before he could react, a sharp pain stormed through the side of his head.

Meanwhile...

"Its getting bad out there. There's been reports of over 20 officers injured so far." Garrett said as he and Sid walked into Frank's office.  
"Any critical? Do we have names?" Frank asked, turning from the window to face them.  
"Not as of now. And no, we are still waiting on a list. The hospital should be sending one over any time now." Garrett said.  
"Frank, we gotta stop sending our guys out there! 20 men already injured, it's to risky." Sid said.  
"So what, we by just sit back and let them ravage out city? We don't have a choice! Look, Frank-"  
"I agree." He interjected.  
"You do?" Sid asked with a surprised look.  
"Yes. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but we don't have a choice. I'm calling in the national guard." Frank said, and sat down to make the call. He had just picked up the phone when Baker pushed the door open.  
"Sir, we just received the list of officers now confirmed injured. There's no critical as of now, but I...I thought you should see it." She said, and handed him the paper. Frank didn't have to say a word to the two other men for them to know what name he was looking at. It was Jamie.

Danny looked down from the news report on the tv in his squad room at the caller ID on his phone. He stood from his desk and walked into the hallway where it was quieter before answering it.  
"Hey dad everything ok? Is it true? Over 20 cops injured?" He asked.  
"Yea, I'm afaird so. Look, uh I need you to go to saint James for me." Danny felt his heart drop to his stomach at his father's words.  
"Jamie? How bad?" He asked, running back to his desk and hurriedly grabbing his jacket and keys. Baez gave him a questioning look.  
"I don't know. That's why I need you to get over there." Frank said.  
"I'm leaving now. I'll call you as soon as I know." Danny said, and hung up.  
"Everything alright partner?" Baez asked, even though she could already tell the answer by the look on his face.  
"No... I gotta go to saint James. You know those 20 officers injured? Jamie was one of them." Danny said before running out.

Later...

Jamie woke to the smell of chemicals that could only come from one place. A hospital. But why would he be in a hospital? As he woke further, the blur of events that were the past few hours became more clear. He opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly with a grunt of pain.  
"Welcome back sleepy." Danny said when he watched his brother start to stir.  
"My...head..." Jamie said with another sigh of pain. He opened his eyes more slowly this time.  
"Yea, that's to be expected. You took a brick to the temple. Pretty nasty concussion, not to mention a fractured skull. Somehow you didn't need surgery. Just a crap ton of stitches and some pain killers." Danny said.  
"Eddie?" Jamie asked.  
"She fine. Likely back at the station filling out paperwork. Dad called in the national guard soon after you were put out of commission." Danny explained.  
"Wow. Must be serious." Jamie said.  
"Yea, if say bricks and cinder blocks being thrown is pretty serious!" Danny said. The two looked up to see the rest of the family clambering through the doors, with the exception of Frank, as he still had violent protesters to deal with. As expected, Erin, Linda, and Nikki all began to fuss over him, while Grandpa talked about procedure with Danny. The discussion and all the conversations seemed to get louder, and the more they did, the more Jamies head pounded.  
"G...guys! Guys! P..please! The noise...hurts!" Jamie begged. Everyone hushed almost immediately at the sound of his strained plea.  
"We're sorry." Grandpa said. Jamie nodded, and after fending off a few more questions from Erin, be slipped back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: D is for Dragged

D is for Dragged

"So we're looking for a dark blue Cadillac? That's like a needle in a haystack! Seems like every car in New York is blue!" Danny said with a sigh as he and Maria continued driving around the neighborhood in search of their suspects car.

"That's only because that's what we're looking for. And also, the report said it's got a busted headlight and a dent next to it. That might be easier to find, seeing as we've found our way into the ritzy part of town, and no one with the amount of money it takes to live in these houses would leave their kids car with a dent in it." Maria said, keeping her eyes out for the description of the vehicle.

"Yea, especially when ur a judge's son." Danny said. They turned down another street, and finally spotted the car. The 20 year old suspect was sitting in it, talking to a few friends who were standing around them.

"Looks like it's our lucky day. Pretty boy here decided to keep the scars of his hit and run. No remorse at all." Danny shook his head.

"Looks like it's time for him to see the to her side of the judicial system." Maria said as Danny parked the car and they both got out. If he flashed their badges, and the teens standing around the car quickly took off.

"Wow. Some friends you have. Looks like they want nothing to do with you. I'm officer Reagan, that's officer Baez. How'd you get the dent? It's a shame in such a beauty like this." Danny said, running a hand a long the side of the shiny Cadillac.

"Uh..I rear ended someone." The boy said, visibly getting nervous.

"Man, you must've been going pretty fast. That's some nasty damage. What's the red stuff on the front?" Maria played along.

"Paint...the other car was uh..was red." He answered.

"Ohhh... Come on Johnny do you really think we're that stupid? We know you and Jake had an argument, you ran him down, killed him, and then looked to daddy to get you out. Thing is, we already know the stuff on the front of the car is blood. Your dad gave us access to the car yesterday. Guess what? Its a match. I'm gonna need you to step out of the car." Danny said. When Johnny didn't comply right away, he pulled the door open. In a last ditch effort to flee, Johnny slammed the door shut, and stomped on the gas. Danny felt a twinge of panic when he realised that the corner of his jacket was stuck in the door.

"Danny! Stop the car right now!" Baez yelled in surprise as she watched Danny being flung to the ground as the car sped away. She yelled at the driver, but there was no response. Danny fought with the jacket, tugging on the fabric in an effort to free himself. He heard a gun shot, and the car began to skid and swerve as one of its tires was now flat. The car whipped into a turn just as Danny gave his jacket another yank. The combined force managed to tear off the section of his coat, which sent Danny into a wild tuck and roll into the middle of the street. Cars honked and swerved out of the way as Baez sprinted over to her injured partner. She held her badge up as she ran into the intersection, returning her weapon to it's holster, and kneeling beside Danny. His left pant leg was a shredded and bloody mess around his shin and ankle, with the same in other places on his clothes, but not quite as bad. Danny grimaced, and put a hand on his side when he tried to stand, and pain flooded his battered body. Maria wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and slowly helped him to the car. Once he was carefully in the passengers seat, she reached for the radio to call for a bus.

"No! I don't feel like waiting that long. Saint Victors is only a few blocks away, just drive me." Danny said, holding a cloth to his bleeding leg.

"Danny, you're bleeding all over the car, and you can hardly breath right! You might have internal damage!" Baez protested.

"I'll make it! Please just go ok!" Danny said. Maria shook her head, and sped off after turning on the lights and sirens.

Later...

Linda walked out of the break room and put her stethoscope back around her neck. She walked over to the nurses station, and was about to grab her clipboard when a she heard another nurse walk into a room. The name she heard made Linda's heart skip a beat.

"Reagan." Linda ran over to the exam room as fast as she could go. She gasped when she pulled the curtain back to reveal her tired looking husband, covered in blood.

"Danny? What happened?!" She asked, coming to his side.

"I uh...I got drug down the road by a car. My jacket got caught in the door when the guy tried to flee. I'm fine babe." He said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't know if I'd say fine... you have three fractured ribs, severe road rash, a torn calcaneofibular ligament, and your gonna need at least 60 stitches for all those cuts. I'd say your lucky if anything, but not fine." Dr. Charles said as he pinned the x-rays to the light board in front of them.

"My gosh Danny! I heard your name..." Linda trailed off.

"I think I'll give you two some privacy." Maria said. She promised Danny she would find Johnny, the left for the precinct.

"I know. Sorry for scaring you. Its really not serious." Danny said, squeezing her hand.

"Thank god for that!" Linda said. The doctor have her instructions, then left to let her bandage him up.

"My shifts not up for another couple hours, and Jack's at Sean's baseball game." Linda said after she checked Danny out of the hospital.

"Its fine, I'll call Jamie. He should be done with his tour by now." He said. After another once over from Linda and one final kiss, he dialed his brothers number.

"Hey Danny what's up?" Jamie answered.

"Hey, can you come pick me up? I'm uh...I'm at Saint Victors." Danny said.

"Saint Victors? Is everything ok?" Jamie asked with concern.

"Not exactly. I got drug by a car. Three broken ribs and a pretty busted ankle, so I can't drive." Danny answered.

"My gosh! I was just on my way to Dads, I'll swing by and get you. I'll be there in about 10." Jamie said.

"Thanks." Danny said, then hung up.

Later...

Jamie opened the car door and handed Danny his crutches. The brothers made their way up the stairs towards their childhood home. Jamie held the door open, and Danny hobbled into the living room to where Frank sat with a book.

"How're the ribs?" He said, without even looking up from his book.

"All in tact except three. Torn ligament in the ankle, and some road rash. How'd you know?" Danny asked, but knew the answer as soon as he asked, as he had heard it millions of times before this.

"I'm the PC. I know everything. I also know that you should thank your partner." He said as Danny and Jamie sat down. Henry joined them, and handed his grandsons both a beer.

"Yea yea, I know, she saved me from a lot worse injury when she shot out the tire." Danny said.

"Well yea, but I was actually gonna say because she caught the young man just a few hours ago. She added attempted murder of a police officer to his rap sheet." Frank said. A look of surprise mixed with happiness covered his face.

"I'll thank her tomorrow." Danny said.

"Make that Monday. Your getting two days home rest, then desk work till that ankle heals. No argument." Frank said before Danny could protest. Danny nodded, and the men were left to enjoy their beers and each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5: E is for Eye

E is for Eye

"12 David we have reports of a disturbance at the Albany Hilton Hotel." Jamie looked down at the radio, putting together there location and how far away they were from the call.

"That's about three blocks from here. 12 David show us responding." Eddie said as she picked up the radio. Jamie switched on the lights and sirens, and sped off towards the scene.

They pulled up a few minutes later, and walked into the building. The partners immediately heard what the call was about. They ran towards the sound of a middle aged women standing in the middle of the hotel kitchen. She was livid, screaming something about a husband cheating. The officers calmly approached her.

"Ma'am! Ma'am what's the problem here?" Jamie asked as they stepped closer to her. The woman turned to them, obviously disturbed.

"You need to arrest this man! He's cheating on me! I caught him!" She yelled back waving the steak knife she was holding at a man standing a few feet away.

"Look, officers, I don't even know this woman! I was just trying to eat breakfast with my family over their and she came up to me and started screaming! She's deranged!" The man said, pointing to a frantic mother holding a young baby at a table.

"Don't lie to them Jarrold! You used to love me!" She yelled, waving the knife once more.

"For the last time, my name is Steve, and I've never seen you before in my life!" Steve yelled. The woman he had pointed to at the table nodded, and handed Eddie a family photo.

"Ok Ma'am, we can talk about this, but I need you to but the knife down, Ok? Put it down and I can help you sort all this out." Jamie said, inching closer. Jamie nodded as the woman complied, and took another step, putting himself between Steve and the woman.

"My name is Jamie, what's yours?" He asked, holding a hand out in an effort to show that he meant no harm. Eddie pulled Steve aside, and started to take a statement, all the while keeping a close watch on her partner.

"Uh...J...Jess.. Jess." She said.

"Ok Jess, I need you to calm down. Let's just sit and talk about this ok?" Jamie said.

"Crazy bastard." Steve mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Jess to here, and she again went ballistic. Jamie tried to calm her, but to no avail. She grabbed the nearest glass, and launched it across the room at Steve. Jamie ducked out of the way just as it shattered against the wall. He looked back just in time to watch a second glass fly into his face. Fear filled Eddie as she watched her partner collapse with a hand over His face.

"Jamie! Jamie talk to me! Ma'am, put the glass down right now!" Eddie said, pulling her weapon out of the holster. The sight of the gun seemed to bring the woman to her senses. She set the cup down on the counter, and raised her shaking hands up.

"I...I. I just wanted...wanted him to con...confess!" She said, as she looked down at the bloody officer in front of her. Jamie pulled himself into a sitting position against the counter. Eddie quickly cuffed the woman, and shoved her off towards the backup officers that had arrived just in time. She grabbed a cloth from the counter above her, looking at the blood that was seeping through Jamie's fingers. She knealed next to him, and he slowly pulled his hand away.

"I cant...I can't open my eye." Jamie said.

"Its already swelling. She really got you good. 12 David to base, I need a bus to my location, I have an officer down." Eddie said into her radio. She gently pressed the cloth against his eye, flinching slightly at a grimace she got in return. More towels were offered by concerned staff when Jamie quickly bled through the first. Minutes later, an ambulance rolled up outside, and Jamie was soon on his way to the hospital.

Later...

Jamie's fork nearly missed his mouth as he raised it towards him. The vision in his left eye was blurry and still wouldn't focus no matter how hard he tried. He closed it, and rubbed in gently when the aching returned. This caught th me attention of the nurse in the family.

"Stop rubbing it. It'll only make it worse." Linda said.

"Seemed to work last time." Jamie replied with a sigh.

"So what happened?" Sean asked. He couldn't help but stare at the stitches and cuts on the left side of his uncle's face, along with the swollen, purple and blue bruise on and around it.

"Some phycotic maniac woman threw a wine glass at him." Danny responded before Jamie had the chance.

"She wasn't a maniac, Danny. She just needed help." Jamie said.

"Well my records showed she escaped from a mental hospital. She was emmited to said hospital after she nearly chocked a woman to death because she thought she stole her husband. Victim said she had never seen the woman before. Sound familiar?" Danny asked.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I should've shot her on sight like you seem to think. Mental illness can happen to anyone. They need help, not death!" Jamie snapped at his brother, referring to a previous conversation they had earlier in the day.

"I didn't say you had to shoot to kill! You do know how to just wound someone, right?" Danny snapped back.

"Oh, here we go, mighty Danny always knows the situation better even though he wasn't there! Get off your high horse!" Jamie yelled.

"Alright let's keep it civil! Jamie handled the situation in the way he thought best. It kept other's from possibly getting hurt, even though he himself was injured in the process. I believe that's apart of the job description. Now pass the potatoes." Frank said. The brothers looked at each other, seeimgly offering a truce. Soon after, a new conversation was started, and things got back to normal at the Reagan dinner table.


	6. Chapter 6: F is for Friendly Fire

F is for Friendly Fire

Danny looked at his watch with a sigh before looking back at his computer screen. This case was going nowhere, and likely wouldn't for a while. He pounded his fist down onto his desk when he remembered what was supposed to happen today.

"You alright over there?" Baez asked, looking up from the file folder she was searching through.

"No! This damn case is gonna make me miss another one of Sean's games! I've missed to many already. He doesn't deserve this!" Danny said.

"He's older now and he appreciates what you do more. I'm sure he understands." Maria said, trying to comfort him.

"Yea, I know, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Danny said with a sigh. They both went back to their work, digging through the lives of the three victims, and also that of the 30 year old man they suspected of murdering them, looking for any connection, big or small. Then suddenly, Danny's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at his computer screen.

"You got something?" Baez asked, looking up from the folder.

"Maybe... I don't know. Either our guy has an identical twin, or he's living a double life." Danny said, scrolling through the social media page he was on. Maria came around to Danny's side of the desk to look with him, and the same look soon crossed her face. A few clicks later, and the mystery seemed to be resolved.

"Its gotta be option two. There's no way twins both have daughters the same age that look identical also. Looks like Michael Terry is actually Colin Cage..." Maria said. With this theory, the entire case began to make sense. The car matches the description of that from a case years ago where a man robbed a house, and held a family at gunpoint, killing the wife and three sons, and severely wounding the father and young daughter. The father made it through many surgeries, but his face and hands were badly disfigured. The daughter was left paralyzed. Then somehow, it was leaked that the father survived the robbery and his injuries, and it seemed as if the hunt for his head was on. Whoever robbed his house that night had connections, and he and his saughtwr weren't safe anywhere.

"This was the Cage family case. I remember this... This was back when I was a rookie beat cop. It was gruesome. Shocked the entire city." Danny said, as flashbacks of the crime scene photos played in his mind.

"So why do Colin and Natalie go by different names? Didn't they catch the man responsible?" Maria asked.

"They caught one, but more evidence came out later that there was more than one person on the crew that night, but it was never enough to convict. I want to try some thing... run the prints on the vics against the partials they found. I have a hunch..." Danny said.

"Where are you going?" Maria inquired.

"I'm gonna pay dad a visit. He might remember more about the case than I do." Danny replied as he grabbed his jacket.

Later...

"Sir, you have a visitor." Baker said, holding the door open. Frank nodded, and looked up from his paperwork as his son walked in. He smiled, as a visit from family was actually exactly what he needed right now.

"Hey dad." Danny said, sitting down on the couch across the room.

"This is unexpected. Though something tells me it isn't a social call." Frank said, joining him.

"Not exactly. I actually wanted to ask you if you remember anything about a case from way back when." Danny inquired.

"The Cage case? Yea, I remember it."

"So you knew already about it?" Danny asked with slight surprise.

"I got word of it a few hours ago, and I think I know what your about to ask me. Colin Cage has been seemingly living a double life because he and his daughter have been in Witness Protection for the past few years." Frank said.

"Really? I had a hunch, but I wasn't quite sure...that helps a lot of details of the case make sense." Danny answered.

"So you like him for these murders?" Frank asked.

"Yea. The timeline fits, and they were all within a 5 mile radius of his house. And it looks like the victims were all former mob members. Baez is running down a hunch for me right now, but I wanted your opinion of how valid you think it is." Danny said. Frank nodded. Danny was just finishing his explaining when his phone rang. Frank sat back in his chair, and Danny answered. He became more and more interested when he saw the look on Danny s face as the call progressed.

"I was right. Three of the partials matched our three vics. They were revenge killings." Danny said after hanging up.

"Well it looks like you have an arrest to make!" Frank said. The two said goodbye, and he wished his son good luck, even though he knew he wouldn't need it. Or so he thought...

Later...

Danny switched off the headlights and ignition when the pulled up to the Cage, now know as Terry residence.

"You ready for this?" Danny asked. Maria nodded, and the partners quietly made their way up the porch steps. The tv was on, with the volume blasting.

"Michael Terry! NYPD open up!" Danny yelled, pounding on the door. When there was no answer, he kicked the door open, and they slowly made their way into the house, guns leading the way. They crept down the hallway towards the living room, and Danny turned into the doorway. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang, and felt a fiery pain erupt in his left side. Shock and fear filled Maria as she heard the noise, and watched her partner drop. She knew he needed help, but first she needed to secure the area.

"NYPD Drop your weapon!" Maria yelled as she charges into the room. She watched as the man's face changed from readiness to horror. He holstered his weapon, but before she could cuff him, he pulled a badge out of his pocket.

"FBI...What...what happened?" The man asked, as he tried to process the scene in front of him.

"You just shot my partner! Reagan! Hey! Hey Danny, come on. Look at me Ok? Your gonna fine!" Maria said, pressing a hand to the wound in his side.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot! Go get me towels, as many as you can find!" Maria yelled at the shocked agent who was still standing over them.

"What the hell happened in here?" Another older man asked, who appeared to be an agent entered the room.

"Your p...partner ju...just...sh...sh...shot me!" Danny managed to croak out. This wasn't the first time he was shot, but the first time in a while, and he had forgotten how much it hurts. He clenched his teeth against the pain, and tried to fight the drowsiness coming over him.

"This is Detective Baez requesting a bus to my location! 10 13 officer down! Also requesting back up, and a supervisor to my location! I repeat, officer down!" Baez yelled into the phone. The agent sprinted back into the room, and handed Maria towels. Danny groaned at the pressure, and laid his head back down on the hard floor.

"What is the NYPD doing here?!" The agent asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question before you shot my partner!" Maria screamed.

"We're arresting and interrogating Colin Cage. He was a suspect in four murders in upstate New Jersey, and we've been looking for him." The man, who identified himself as Mark Wells, said.

"We were here to arrest him for three other murders he just committed. That doesn't explain why you shot my partner!" Maria responded, while desperately trying to the bleeding.

"We revived info that this man was wanted dead by multiple mobs. I thought that's who you were!" The much youger agent said, obviously a rookie.

"Yea, well now all you can do is hope that your a terrible shot!" Maria said.

"Wait, did say Reagan?" Wells asked.

"Yes! He's that Reagan! Come on Danny, stay with me!" Maria yelled, then turned to her partner, who's eyes were slipping closed.

"What does that mean?" The younger man asked when he saw the look on Wells face.

"You just shot the commissioners son."

Later...

"43 year old male, GSW to the Left abdomen. Stats are steady, lost consciousness in the field." The paramedic shouted into the ER as Danny was rushed through the doors. Linda turned around, as she was trained to do, but was met with a sight that nearly dripped her to her knees. She sprinted to the side of the gurney her husband was on, tears already coming down her face at the amount of blood around him.

"Danny! Danny can you hear me?! Come on Danny, please!" Linda yelled, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Linda, I'm sorry. You can't come any further. We'll take care of him." Dr. Matthews said, blocking Linda's path.

"I...I have to s..stay with him!" Linda said. Maria came to the doctors rescue, and gently pulled Linda away from the exam room. After she had calmed down slightly, Linda sat in the waiting room and dialed the first number that came up.

Frank looked down at his phone so gong on his desk, and answered it when he saw the ID. He had a bad feeling about the call.

"Frank... I need...I need you to get Jack and Sean and get to saint victors. Frank.. it's Danny." Linda said. Frank immediately grabbed his coat.

Later...

Dannys eyes rolled open as he felt the bright morning sun hitting them. He looked around the room to see the entire family gathered around him, plus Maria standing off to the side. Linda was the first to notice him, and all the quiet conversations cut off almost immediately.

"Hey babe." He said, giving her a weak smile. She held his hand tighter, and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome back. Glad to see you alert. Doc said you got off easy this time. Bullet missed all major organs, and only clipped a small blood vessel, which would be the reason for all the blood." Frank said. Danny nodded.

"Guess that rookie had a pretty good shot after all. Glad your ok partner." Baez said, coming over to his side. After she left, there was talk from Jamie and Henry abo it procedure and what actions should be taken against the FBI agent, who h were quickly shut down by Frank with a firm "I'm handling it". Then they were left to talk about how greatful they all were he Danny was ok, and soon, he happily was off to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7: G is for Grenade

G is for Grenade

"Hey! Jamie! I can't let you go in there. I'm sorry." Danny said, blocking his brothers path.  
"She knows where he is Danny! She hiding a criminal!" Jamie pleaded, trying to force himself past.  
"I know that, and we're doing our best. What do you really think your going to achieve by going in there? You gonna scare her? Not like you could smack her around even if you wanted to in your current state. You shouldn't even be out of bed right now!" Danny said, placing a gental hand on Jamie's good shoulder.  
"Yea I'll leaving the roughing up to you. What you do best, huh?" Jamie jabbed.  
"Wow, so that's how it's gonna be. Look, I want this guy just as badly as you do. He nearly killed my brother." Danny said, as he turned and walked back into the room with Baez. Jamie sighed, and sat down next to Danny's desk, and was soon alone to recall the events of the past week.

"So who's the guy?" Jamie asked with a small smirk.  
"Uh, what makes you think there's a guy?" Eddie said, with mock surprise.  
"Well for one, you didn't have your usual last minute bagel this morning. Not to mention your wearing more makeup than you ever have." Jamie said.  
"Wow Reagan, you actually do pay attention. I'm shocked. And yes, he is a really nice guy." Eddie jeered.  
"Not a cop though? Just doesn't seem like your type." Jamie said.  
"Ok one, how would you know what his profession is? And two, how would-" Eddie was cut off by the sound of a call coming through the radio on the dash.  
"All available units respond to 87th street. We have calls of a hostage situation." Jamie switched on the lights and sirens, and they sped off towards the scene.

Danny walked out of the interrogation room to find his younger brother still sitting at his desk, starting off into space.  
"Jamie, what are you still doing here? You need to be at home resting!" Danny asked.  
"What'd you get from her?" Jamie asked.  
"You know I can't talk about the case. Just go home, I can tell that chair is hurting your side." Danny said, looking at the hand Jamie had placed on his injured side, right where the nearly two week old incision sat.  
"Come on! You had to have gotten something from her! An address? A phone number?" Jamie pressed.  
"Jamie! Enough! When we arrest the guy, you'll b the first to know, Ok? But until then, GO HOME. I'm calling Erin to come get you, and so help me god if you don't go with her!" Danny yelled. Jamie put his hand in the air in surrender, and waited for his sister.

Jamie pulled the car up alongside the row of other cruisers, and the two officers jumped out and walked towards the tent that the police had set up. Sergeant Renzulli was waiting for them.  
"What's going on Sarge?" Jamie asked.  
"Derek Hines, 18 year old college drop out is in there holding two 13 year olds hostage. He says he needed money to pay off college debt, so he started selling crack for the local gang. He ripped them off last week, and now their after him." Renzulli said.  
"Ok, so why the hostages?" Eddie asked.  
"At last contact, he said he knew the gang leaders would be coming, and that if the police were outside, they wouldn't be able to get to him." Sargeant answered. Jamie and Eddie soon took their places among the other police, waiting for further instruction.

A hour or so passed with the other officers trying to make negotiations, but it was clear that Derek didn't plan on going anywhere any time soon. Jamie looked behind them as a car started down the street, then got slower the closer it got to the house. He caught a glimpse of the driver when the man stuck his head out the window.  
"Uh Sarge, we got a problem." Jamie said after pointing the car out to Eddie.  
"Yea. I'd say we do. Looks like Derek's friends are about to try to make good on their promise. Get the spike strips out!" Renzulli yelled, and another cop sprang into action.  
"He's coming out!" All the attention snapped back towards the house as the line of officer watched the door slowly open. Now they had to make a choice between the hostage taker, and the people that wanted him dead. Derek saw the car, and sprinted across the lawn towards them. Jamie watched him yank something out of his pocket, and launch it towards the street.  
"Everybody clear out! It's a grenade!" He yelled. Officer scrambled for cover as the ear piercing bang sounded around them. Jamie felt himself being propelled through the air, and landed with a jolt of intense pain.

Fog and smoke clouded Eddie's vision as she peeled herself off the ground. Other officers had started to stir, some calling for ambulances and backup, others searching for the suspect, some still looking for the partners. Jamie! Eddie ignored the pain in her own body when she saw the motionless, bloody body of her partner laying a few feet away. She rushed over to him, taking his head into her hands, trying to find a pulse and wake him up at the same time. She found a faint one beneath her fingers, but was only able to feel relief for a short time before she noticed the blood that was beginning to pool underneath his stomach. She pulled his jacket and vest open to reveal multiple cuts, the worst of which had a shard of metal, like from one of the destroyed cars stuck in it. She pressed o to the wound as much as she could with out pushing it in further. His eyes began to flutter open.  
"That's it Jamie come on! Look at me! Your gonna be fine, I got you. Just hold still!" Eddie said. He nodded. Renzulli soon joined them, making his way around in an effort to see who all were injured.  
"Damn kid! You saved a lot of people with that warning. Come on now, you gotta stay with me! What hurts?" Sarge asked.  
"Sh...shoul..der." Jamie said through raspy breaths.  
"Alright kid just sit tight. What about you Janko? Janko?! Hey! Eddie!" Jamie turned his head just in time to watch her eyes roll back in her head as she dropped onto the grass. He tried to move to help her as his instincts took over, but the sudden jolt sent the metal deeper into his side. He let out a scream of pain as blood rushed out faster.  
"Dammit Jamie hold still! I need some help over here!" Renzulli yelled, as he frantically tried to decide which of the fallen officers to go to. He quickly chose Jamie as he watched his cough, and blood stained the corner of his mouth.  
"No! Don't do this, come on! Jamie! Jamie!" Renzulli yelled.

"Jamie! Earth to Jamie! You alright?" Jamie was shaken back to the present time by the sound of his sister's voice.  
"What? Uh...yea. yea I'm fine. Let's go." He said, and gingerly stood and walked with her to the car.

Later...

Danny knocked on the door once again, and when there was no response, she backed up and let the battering ram do it's job. As the door swung open, Danny led the charge into the apartment. He signaled to the officers behind him, and pairs split off to search each room. He and Baez continued to the last door on the left. When he heard talking behind it, he gave Baez a countdown. When he got to three, Danny kicked the door open. A woman screamed and sat up in the bed as the man walked out of the bathroom.  
"Derek Hines, hands where I can see them! Get on your knees, interlock your fingers. Your under arrest for drug trafficking, possesion, dealing, and 15 counts of attempted murder of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you..."  
"Hold up man, 15 counts?! How you go an get that number?" Derek cut in.  
"That grenade you threw? 5 officers got away with only badly broken bones, while the rest were severely injured, and three almost died. And you also happened to miss all the gang members so uh, good luck in prison!" Danny said, and had to stifle a laugh as he watched the terror growing in the man's eyes.

Later...

"Hey Danny, I heard you got the guy?" Jamie asked as his brother and his family walked into their father's house for Sunday dinner.  
"We sure did. Arrested on possession, trafficking, dealing, and 15 counts of attempted murder. He's going away for a long time." Danny said with a smile.  
"Wow. I didn't even realize there were that many wounded." Jamie said.  
"Well yea that's because you were to busy almost dieing! Glad your ok." Danny said, giving his brother a light squeeze before drifting off into thought.

Danny paced back and forth across his little section of the waiting room. Linda was sitting across the room with the boys and Nikki, while Erin and Grampa sat across from them. Frank was staring out the window with his usual stoic facial expression, but Danny could tell he was upset. It had been nearly two hours since they got the call. Jamie was in surgery, and still listed as critical. Every family member nearly jumped at once as a doctor walked towards them.  
"Family of Jamieson Reagan?" He asked. Frank nodded, and everyone gathered around to hear the news.  
"He's stable. The metal shard in his side tore open his large intestine, which took quite a while to repair, and we had to remove his appendix, but other than that, his internal organs are intact. He also suffered a shattered collarbone, and shoulder blade, and it was also dislocated. There were complications during the surgery, and we did have to revive him once, but we haven't seen any issues since then, and don't anticipate any. He will be in the ICU for at least 5-6 days, and we will monitor him from there." Dr. Clay explained.  
"When can we see him?" Erin was the first to speak up while the other soaked everything in.  
"In about an hour or so, once he is comfortable. I will have a nurse come get you." The doctor answered. The family thanked him, then sat in silence for a while longer.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by his wife leading him into the dining room for dinner. After grace was said, the family dug in.  
"So how's Eddie?" Linda asked Jamie.  
"She healing. Doing a lot better actually. Her concussion isn't giving her to many headaches anymore, and the arm is...well, still broken, but she said it's better." He answered.  
"That's great. I'm so happy none of you guys were killed, and a little surprised to be honest!" Linda replied.  
"Yea, me to. Tell everyone at work we said thank you. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for them." Jamie said.  
"I will." Linda said with a smile. There was a brief pause, then small talk began once again, and all was well at the Reagan table. 


	8. Chapter 8: H is for Hives

Hey guys! I realize that last chapter may have been a bit confusing. The flashbacks were supposed to be italicized, but when I copied the story over, I didn't realize that it didn't transfer how I wanted it to. Sorry for any confusion this caused! Also, I had a different idea for this chapter when I started writing it then when it ended, so I plan on doing a separate chapter about how Danny got thhe cut! Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! Kepp them coming, I love the feedback!

H is for Hives

Danny checked the dressing on his arm for the first time since yesterday as he walked to his desk. It was nice to finally be back at the precinct and off desk duty. He was just about to sit down when Baez walked in.

"Don't even bother getting comfy, we gotta case. Homicide out in the Bronx. You ready?" Maria asked, handing Danny a cup of coffee.

"Well good morning to you to partner! And of course, I'm always ready!" Danny answered with mock surprise.

"Sorry, it's just that sarge is already up our ass about this one. Jogger found our dead guy this morning, and her dog found the suspect passed out on a bench a few feet away, covered in the suspects blood, with a knife laying next to him on the ground." Maria started to explain as they walked towards the car.

"Sweet, so we'll have this one wrapped up before noon!" Danny said.

"Well, it may not be that easy. The victim was a parrolee, and the perp? Judge Wallace." Baez said.

"Make that noon tomorrow." Danny replied sarcastically.

"So how's the arm doing?" Baez asked, looking at the bandage.

"Good. Nurse Linda said it's healing nicely, no thanks to that idiot. Is he in jail yet?" Danny asked.

"Yea, sentenced yesterday. He'll be serving 6 consecutive life sentences for involuntary manslaughter. How come you don't already know this? Your sister is a DA." Maria questioned.

"Well she was so busy fusing over the cut at dinner she forgot to talk about the actual guy who slashed me." Danny said, rolling his eyes. Baez smiled, and the two continued to make small talk on the way to the scene.

Later...

The partners stopped for lunch at Georgio's, their favorite pizza joint on the way back to the precinct. They walked in and sat at the table after ordering.

"So how do we convince Wallace to give us the guy that's set him up?" Baez asked.

"Well there has to be a reason he doesn't want to. Maybe it's a old friend? Or maybe someone's holdi ng something over His head?" Danny said, trying to draw conclusions from the little evidence they did have. The case had seemed open and shut at first, but now it was looking like one that would drag out a bit longer than usual.

"Or maybe...its a former parolee. We should look into who would have a score to settle with Levit. Wallace saw the crime, and instead of letting the judge get away and turn them in, he knocks him out, th e plants the evidence on him." Baez said.

"That makes sense..." Danny said, thinking things over as the waitress brought them their food.

After a few moments of silence and eating, Danny started to feel a strange ringing in his mouth. It got worse, even after a sip of water, then another. He started to cough, and the tingling turned into a burning sensation.

"You alright partner? Danny? Danny what's going on?" Maria studied him with concern.

"Is there black... pepper on this?" Danny asked between coughs.

"Uh...yea. I can see it. Why?" Maria asked.

"I'm...allergic." Danny said, as he gasped for air. He itched the growing red bumps on his face as his partner frantically called for an ambulance, and screamed at the waitress and manager all at the same time. He had a short moment of laughter in his mind as he gained much ammusment from his spit fire partner. Then he heard sirens roll up outside, and two paramedics ran in to help him. He was quickly given a shot from an Epy pen, then an oxygen mask, and wisked off towards Saint Victors.

Later...

"Linda, I'm fine. It was just an allergic reaction, ok! It happens!" Danny said, t ttying to reassure his wife, still fusing over him.

"Its not fine! That restaurant should be sued!" Linda ranted.

"And close down the greatest pizza joint in NYC? No way! It was an honest mistake, the kid was new! Cut her a break!" Danny said with a small laugh.

"You sure your ok? The hives are still there." Linda asked one more time as Danny signed himself out, and clipped his badge and gun back on.

"Positive! I'll see you when I get home tonight, right now I have a case to solve!" Danny said. With one last kiss, he was off towards the car where Baez was waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9: I is for Intubation

I is for Intubation

"You watch the Jets game last night?" Jamie asked. The partners were driving along on their usual route. It was a cold January day in NYC, and they were both bundled up in thick coats, with the heat on full blast in the squad car.

"Of course! One of the best I've seen!" Eddie answered, before launching off into a rant about stats and plays. Jamie smiled, and laughed at how much of a tomboy his partner is. They continued with more talk about the game, and drove for what seemed like hours. It was a slow day, and it seemed as though no one wanted to be out in the cold weather.

Jamie grabbed their lunches, thanked the cashier, and high-tailed it back to the squad car. He jumped in, and quickly closed the door. They ate their lunches happily, until a call over the radio of a shootout a few blocks away with an officer in need of assistance. They were pinned, and in need of backup. Jamie put his sandwich away, flicked on the lights and sirens, and drove off.

Later...

He partners jumped out of the vehicle, guns at the ready, immideitly engaged in the shooting.

"He's over there! I...I can't get to him!" Kevin yelled towards Jamie. He pointed to where his partner was lying on the ground holding a hand to a wound in his leg. It looked as if he just went down.

"Cover me!" Jamie yelled. Eddie and Kevin nodded, and returned heavy fire. Jamie ran over, grabbed officer Jason under his shoulders, and drug his fallen comrade behind the shelter of the car. His partner came to his aid and began to treat his wound while Jamie and Eddie exchanged fire with the four suspects. Jamie took one down, and suddenly there was silence. Eddie crept out from behind the car after announcing herself as police. Then suddenly, another shot rang out, and Jamie jumped at Eddie's scream of pain. He returned fire in the direction of the shot, while watching his partner.

"Eddie!" Jamie yelled.

"It...hit my...my arm. I'm... fine!" Eddie yelled. She slowly pulled herself off the ground, and drug herself behind the car also.

"Just hold on Eddie, a bus is on the way! Your gonna be fine Ok! Hold this on it." Jamie said, after calling for a bus. He watched as three guns reappeared, but another one soon dropped from one of his bullets. A small sigh of relief escaped him as he heard the sound of of sirens screaming down the street towards them. More officers soon jumped out and helped in the shootout. Jamie started to move in closer, with the other officers following him. There hadn't been any fire from the two suspects who were left. Then again, before they could take cover, there were more shots fired. Jamie felt a sharp pain in his chest. He dropped to the pavement, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my god! Reagan! Someone help him! Jamie!" Eddie yelled as paramedic struggled to keep her still on the stretcher. Jamie gasped for breath as Kevin pulled him to safety. He groaned when the pressure applied on his wounds sent a bolt of pain through him. As more and more officers arrived, the last of the suspects were apprehended. Jamie's world grew more and more fuzzy as an oxygen mask was strapped to his face, and he was loaded into a waiting ambulance. All he could feel was the pain.

"Come on Jamie! Come on, you gotta stay with me!" Eddie pleaded with her partner.

"Ma'am, I really need you to sit still! I need to take a look at your arm!" A slightly frustrated paramedic tried to treat Eddie. She resisted until a bump sent a bolt of pain through her arm. Jamie had been unconscious since they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Dammit! He's not breathing! Starting compressions!" Another paramedic yelled, and pressed his hands to Jamie's chest, inches from the wound, so as not to damage it. After a few minutes, the monitor began to beep slowly.

"He's back. I need to intubate!" A paramedic said, then tilted Jamie's chin upwards, shining a light into his mouth to help him guide the tube down. Eddie wiped tears off of her cheeks that she didn't even realize were there.

Meanwhile...

Baker's face went white as she took a deep breath, and stared at the phone on her reception desk. She tried to hide it the best she could as she opened the door to Frank's officer. He and Garrett looked up as she opened the door and came in.

"Sir, we have a situation. There's been a shooting, three officers injured, and one critical." Baker said.

"What are the details of the case?" Frank asked.

"I was informed that it was a routine stop, then three suspects opened fire on Officers Monroe and Johnson. Officer Monroe sustained a bullet wound to the leg. Officers Reagan and Janko responded to the call for back up. Two offenders were killed by Officer Reagan, and the gun fire stopped momentarily. Officer Janko went to move in, and was shot in the arm. Then more shots followed, and...and Officer Reagan was shot in the chest, just above the Kevlar. He's in critical condition at Saint Victors. I just got the call that he's in surgery." Baker always hated delivering the news of a fallen officer, but when it was one of Frank's kids, it hurt even worse. Franl did his best to maintain the stoic look he was known for, but it was extremely hard in times like these.

"Cancel all my meetings today. We'll pick up Henry on the way over." Frank said after a long silence.

"Already done." Garrett said, not knowing what else to say. Frank grabbed his coat, and left for Saint Victors.

Erin sighed as she flipped through yet another pile of papers, not finding the one she needed to close this case. She stared out her window at the city lights, and tried to think of another way to approach this impossible verdict. She looked up as she heard a knock on the office door.

"Come in." Erin said.

"Hey sis. Get your stuff, we gotta get to Saint Victors right now." Danny said, charging into the room. He didn't even wait for a reply, and handed Erin her coat.

"Wh..? Saint Victors? Why? Who?" Erin asked, surprised and confused.

"Its uh... it's Jamie. Dad called me. He was shot. Him an grandpa are on their way over already let's go." Danny quickly explained, ushering her out.

"Oh my gosh! What about the kids?" Erin asked as she slipped into her coat and ran out, trying to keep up with her brother.

"Already in the car." He answered.

Later...

Danny leaned against the wall, staring out the window, trying to think of anything but what was raging through his mind. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his torso, and under his shoulders. He didn't have to even look back to know that they were that of his wife.

"I can't lose another brother Linda." Danny said at a time that was barley audible.

"And you won't. He's gonna be ok. These doctors are the best." Linda said, trying to comfort him and not show how worried she was. She had seen him rushed through the ambulance doors, shirt open with the front of his entirely covered in blood, with a bag keeping him alive. At the time, she had a list of other patients, so she couldn't go to him, and it nearly snapped her her heart in two.

"How are the boys?" Danny asked.

"Worried." Linda responded. He nodded, and walked over to be with them.

Frank pushed open the door of the hospital room and walked in. He nearly laughed as the figure on the bed jumped at his presence.

"At ease officer. I'm here on a social call, I guess. How's the wing doing?" Frank asked, sitting next to the bed.

"Its fine. I'm not the one you should be worried about. How's Jamie?" Eddie asked quickly.

"Still in surgery." Frank answered.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have let him move in..." Eddie said, not making eye contact.

"If my reports are correct, you went down long before he did. This wasn't your fault in any way, and I mean that." Frank said.

"How are the other officers?" Eddie inquired, after a few moments of silence.

"Officer Monroe is resting comfortably after they took the bullet out of his leg." He said. The two talked a while longer. Then a doctor came into the room, and pulled Frank outside.

"Jamieson is awake. It was a hard surgery, but he made it. He lost a lot of blood during the ride here, and in surgery, so he'll be getting a transfusion for a while. The first bullet entered just above the collar bone on the right side, and exited through the middle of the back. It missed his spinal cord by inches, but clipped a few arteries on the way, which accounts for the blood loss. The second bullet stuck in his shoulder. We luckily got it out in time before it got infected, due to the type of bullet casing. He is alert, and breathing on his own once again." The doctor explained Jamie's condition.

"Thank you. Has the rest of my family been notified?" He asked.

"Yes. Their on their way to his room right now." Doctor Jansen said. Frank then walked back into Eddie's room, and gaveher the news before heading over himself.

Later...

Jamie flipped through the channels on the hospital tv, finally settling on Sports Center. He set the remote down, and grabbed his water, fumbling with the straw. Then he heard his door open, and looked towards it to see his partner walking in.

"Knock knock!" Eddie said, coming in.

"Hey. How come they let you out so soon?" Jamie asked, looking at the sling on her arm.

"The bullet went through, didn't get anything major. I'm not allowed to go back to work yet though. It wouldn't be the same without you any way." Eddie said, sitting down.

"I'm glad! At least one of us gets to get away from this awful food." Jamie complained, turning up his nose at the food on his tray.

"It is a good thing, because I got you a surprise!" Eddie said, pulling a takeout bag out of her purse. She laughed as his face lit up.

"My favorite! You know me to Well!" Jamie said, reaching for the food. He put a hand to his chest, and grunted as he sat up. Eddie's expression changed immediately when she saw the pain on his face.

"Hey, you alright? What wrong? Do you need me to get doctor Jensen?" Eddie asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Janko, stop. I'm fine. I got shot in the chest, of course it's gonna be sore. Really. I'm good. Thanks." Jamie said, then grabbed her hand. The two shared a long stare into each other's eyes for a while.

"So...uh, who's playing today?" Eddie said, breaking the loving stare.

"Jets and Raiders. This'll be a good one." He replied. He smiled as Eddie made herself comfortable in the chair, proping her feet on the edge of the bed. He followed suit, and pushed the button to raise the bed so he could eat and watch the game while lying comfortably. The two spent the better part of the day like this.


	10. Chapter 10:J is for Jugular

Baez motioned to the apartment door just up ahead. The detectives walked up, and knocked on the door, then again.

"NYPD open the door!" Baez yelled. A moment later, the door opened.

"What can I do for you officers?" A woman asked.  
"We need to speak to Luke Almanza. Is he..." Danny was cut off by the sound of crashing as Luke flew out of the room and took off out of the fire escape. Danny cursed under his breath as he started running after the suspect. Baez split off from him in hopes of cutting him off. The foot chase picked up speed as the pair sped down the stairs and onto the street, turning corners and flying down alleys. The chase then led them into a more crowded alley, and Danny yelled for people to get out of the way as he jumped over boxes and crates and weaved his way through the shouting people. Anger raged in Danny as he lost sight of the man. He continued running in hopes of catching up with him eventually. As he made his way back into the main street, he suddenly felt something chocking him, and his feet went out from under him as his momentum kept going even as his body stopped abruptly. He laid on the ground in shock, trying to catch his breath and figure out what happened, when he heard Baez yell, then what sounded like a gunshot. The sound snapped him back to attention, and he ran towards his partner to check on her. He found her standing over Almanza's body, gun still drawn.  
"What happened? Are you ok?!" He asked.  
"He had a gun. I was just gonna ask you that! He clotheslined you!" Maria asked, pointing towards the suspects gun.  
"Shouldn't have let him get away from me. I'm...fine." He said between coughing fits.  
"You sure? You don't sound very fine." Baez said skeptically. He tried to answer, but waved her off instead, as talking wasn't the easiest thing at the moment.

"You should go with with them." Maria said, looking from Danny to the paramedics who were loading the suspect into the back of the ambulance.  
"No need. It'll be fine." Danny said, rubbing the sore spot on his neck where the wire had hit him. Baez gave him an "if you say so" look, then walked to the car with him.

Later...

A few hours later, the partners were back at their desks filling out the paperwork needed for the case. Danny tried not to let Maria see him rubbing his throat, but it was sore. He shook away the thought and kept working until he was interrupted by the sound of their Sergeant calling him into his office.  
"What's up Sarge?" Danny asked.  
"The commissioner requested to see you in his office forth-with." He replied.  
"Uh...ok. Any idea why?" Danny asked.  
"Nope, just wanted to see you. Good luck." Sarge said, shrugging his shoulders. Danny gave him a confused look, then nodded, and left for 1PP.

Later...

Frank stood when he heard the door open.  
"He's here sir." Baker said.  
"Send him in." Frank replied with a smile. Danny walked in a moment later. Frank greeted him with a smile, and tried to keep his son from noticing the fact that he was checking him over, and listening to his cough. They then made their way over to the couches across the room and sat.  
"So by the coffee, I'm assuming that this is a social call?" Danny said.  
"Of sorts. I wanted to bring something to your attention before you and your partner started a new case and someone else showed you." Frank said, pulling up a video on his phone. It showed Danny shoving the suspect against the wall repeatedly, then cut to a later clip of him getting laid out by the man. He subconsciously put a hand over where his throat still hurt, and huffed in disgust as he listened to the crap the person was spouting about police brutality, and how Danny had deserved what he got.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Frank asked, putting his phone away.  
"Dad, I'm fine. It's not the first time over been clotheslined. I played football, remember?" Danny answered.  
"I do. I remember the first time it happened. Your mother chewed me out the better part of the second half. Said it was my fault you tried out for the team. In any case, we need to get out ahead of this. What was the grounds for the arrest, and was he resisting?" Frank asked, after a pause.  
"The man was a suspect in the murder of an elderly man. He grabbed the man's cane so he couldn't get away, then killed him. His prints were found on the weapon the victim was bludegend with. The arrest was airtight." Danny explained.  
"So why was there two arrests made on the same man?" Frank asked.  
"A rookie mishandled the evidence, his attorney got th case thrown out so we had to rebuild a case against him. We tracked the victims credit cards to Almanza. We went to arrest him the second time, he ran, got a jump on me, then he drew on Baez, and she took him down. Plain and simple." Danny said, still not understanding what the big deal of the video was.  
"And crime scene tech's secured the weapon?" Frank asked.  
"Of course. I watched them bag it myself. Why?" Danny asked, more confused than ever.  
"Erin just called me. She's the DA on the case. She said the gun isn't in evidence. She saw your name on the case report and called me." Frank said.  
"Well why didn't she just call me?" Danny asked, anger creeping into his voice.  
"She wondered if I saw the video, and what procedure we should take, in case the defense tries to use it against her. She also figured you'd be angry, and don't have time to deal with you." Frank said.  
"Well she was right, I'm pissed! How does evidence in the same murder case go missing twice in such a short amount of time?!" Danny said, squeezing the cup so hard, Frank half expected it to shatter.  
"That mug was a gift. Go back to your desk, file a report. Baker, get Officer Weis up here immediately. I'll handle it from here." Frank said, after calling to his secretary over their intercom from his desk.  
"How do you expect me to just sit around?! This guy screwed me over twice in a matter of three days!" Danny yelled.  
"Because that's an order officer." Frank said with a stern look. Danny sighed under his breath, then said goodbye, and left.

Later...

"Well at least we can close one case in a day." Baez said as she dropped the suspect off with the corrections officer. They had been given permission to work on other cases when their Sergeant had learned that the screw up had been in the evidence department.  
"Yea. I guess Sarge decided he had bigger fish to fry." Danny said, walking back to their desks. They sat down, and realized their was evidence that Danny had gotten off the woman in the interrogation room still waiting to be taken down, and tagged.  
"I'm taking it down this time." Danny said, even after a look from Baez.

'You are only here to drop this off. Just leave the scumbag alone' Danny thought to himself as he descended the stairs towards the basement of his precinct.  
"Evidence in case 4050." Danny handed the officer the bag. He turned to walk away when he heard the man mumble under his breath.  
"What's you say?" Danny reached I to his pocket, and pressed the button.  
"I said I wonder how you feed your family on such a small salary. You'd think you could get your old man to give you a raise, but then I guess he doesn't even know how to take care of his own children." Ben Weis said, and Danny automatically bristled.  
"That "old man" is your commissioner, and you should learn some respect! My father taught me that, but I guess yours didn't." Danny snapped back.  
"Maybe not, but mine taught me how to survive in this city with people watching your every move. It's a dog eat dog world." Ben said.  
"So that's why you mishandled the evidence. Your taking bribes. Which gang are you in bed with?" Danny asked, as everything started to make sense.  
"That's none of your business!" Ben yelled, suddenly going red in the face, knowing he was cornered.  
"It is my business as an NYPD officer to report any corrupt cops to IA. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. You can make it easier on yourself and come clean. Who are you taking bribes from. Los Lordes?" Danny asked, closing in on Weis. He knew his guess was spot on when Ben's face went from red to snow white. His fight or flight response kicked in, and he turned to fight. He threw a punch at an unsuspecting Danny, hitting him directly in the throat. Danny realed back, gasping for air from the painful hit to the already sensitive area. He recovered quickly, as he was given no other option, as Ben was soon on top of him. Danny shielded his face and threw his best combination of punches. He squared himself up once again as Weis stumbled backwards, all the while wondering where everyone else was, and how dozens of other cops in the building couldn't hear their skirmish. He was brought back to attention as Weis swung, and Danny felt a tear of pain through the top of his shoulder. His anger was re-fueled when he put a hand to it, and it came away bloody. He threw a few more punches as he heard footsteps running down the stairs, and shouts to break it up. He recognized the voice of Baez and his Sergeant, who started to yell at him until he saw the the blood on Dannys shirt, and the knife in Ben's hand.  
"Officer Weis, drop the weapon!" Sergeant Danson's voice boomed. Both men stopped to look, and Ben did as he was told. Before he could think, Danny was on top of him, and yanked his arms behind his back without even giving him a warning.  
"I would read you tour rights, but you should already know them. But then I guess you just lied your way through the academy. You could've been a good cop, if you'd have cared at all. A real shame." Danny said, shaking his head.  
"You wouldn't understand. Your daddy got you through the academy." Ben snided.  
"How bout you exercise your rights and shut up." Danny snapped, fighting the urge to trip him as he pushed him towards Sargeant. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, and started to survey the cut across his collar bone.  
"You gonna listen to me this time and go to the hospital?" Maria asked, walking over.  
"No. Linda can fix it up at home. She took some sutures home back when Sean busted his head open on the tree playing football. We didn't have money for a hospital visit, so she did it herself. I'll be fine." Danny said, taking the towel Maria handed him.  
"Hey Reagan! 1PP called. Commissioner wants to see you again." Sarge said.  
"Looks like the stitches will have to wait. See you tomorrow partner." Danny said with a sigh, and headed back to headquarters.


	11. Chapter 11: K is for Keeping me awake

K is for Keeping me awake

 _Sirens pierced the air as Jamie signaled to the officers behind him, and they moved out from behind the car. The gunshots had stopped. He checked on Eddie one last time before moving out. Then suddenly..._

A loud bang jolted Jamie awake. He shot upright, soon realizing he was on the living room couch of his childhood home, and the gang he had heard was coming from the wood poping in the fireplace. He had been staying with his father and grandfather since being released from his week hospital stay two days ago. He still had to be monitored to ensure that there was no trauma to his spinal cord, which the bullet had just barley missed on the way out. Little did either of his relatives know, he hadn't been sleeping, or so he thought. The nightmares had started the first night he was home, and had been getting progressively worse each time. Jamie's yell of pain attracted the attention of his dad, who was sitting across the room in his usual chair.

"Hey! Jamie! Jamie, wake up. Take a breath, your at home, your safe. Easy now." Frank said, coming to his sons side. He sat next to him on the couch, with a careful yet firm hand on Jamie's good shoulder in an effort to steady his shaking body.

"Still having nightmares?" Frank asked, after fluffing the pillow Jamie was resting on.

"Uh...y..yea. How could you tell." Jamie asked.

"Well for one, you always look tired. You never were much of a reader, and you've managed to get through the thickest books on my self, and always after midnight. Not to mention you get up about every two hours in the night like clock work. What're they about?" Frank said.

"Their...their nothing really." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I'm your father, not a therapist. And I may have hid it from you guys when you were all little, but I've had my share of ptsd." Frank said, getting Jamie a drink from the coffee table in front of them.

"I don't think this is that dad. It's just nightmares." Jamie said.

"You can't sleep, you can't eat, your nervous, you nearly jump our of your skin at loud noises. From experience, that's exactly what it is. It may not be a severe case, but it is one. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. You were shot in the chest, very nearly paralyzed. All the things your feeling? It's normal." Frank said, looking his youngest in the eye, and wishing he could take all his hurt away. The Reagan men were supposed to be strong, tough, and not show emotion. But when it came to near death experiences, they had all had one, and it brought them to their knees. Frank knew he needed to get Jamie to talk.

"That one wasn't as bad as last night's. Last night I watched the entire thing happen, the call, the fight, the shot. Their all like that. But then last night, I saw the shooters face. It...it was..." Jamie tapered off, closing his eyes with a shaky sigh. Frank patiently waited for him to finish.

"It was Vinny. He told me I was coming to join him... I dont... I don't know what to make of it." Jamie said, staring into the distance.

"My opinion? It doesn't mean anything. Your mind is playing tricks on you." They both turned and looked as Henry walked into the room to join them. It was about 10:30pm, and he mustve just been heading to bed when he heard the conversation. They listened as he continued.

"And don't think for even a second that the fear that you have right now of closing your eyes make you any less of a man. In fact, the first time I ever had a nightmare from ptsd, it was during one of the first dates with your grandmother. We were enjoying a movie at my place until I fell asleep. I woke up in a cold sweat, and then proceeded to throw up all over her. I was mortified. Luckily, she knew what I was dealing with, and gracefully delt with me. When she cleaned me up before herself that night, that was when I knew I was going to marry her. What I'm trying to say is that you'll get through this. Your the toughest man I know, and I mean that." Henry chuckled at the story, then gave his grandson an earnest look.

"Thanks." Jamie said. They three men settled in for a quiet night of news.

Weeks later...

Jamie reached down and wiped the engine grease off his hands before grabbing another wrench from the tool box beside him. He leaned back into the car, only grunting slightly at the movement in his shoulder and chest. The smell of the engine mixed with smoke from the fireplace just inside was all the therapy he needed. He was so deep into his happy place that he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the garage.

"Man! She's lookin nice!" Danny said, checking out Joe's old car he was fixing up before he died. The sudden voice behind him startled Jamie so much, he jumped and slammed the back of his head on the underside of the hood.

"Dammit Danny! You don't just walk up behind someone like that!" Jamie said with frustration, rubbing his head.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were so jumpy. Man, that sure did leave a nasty scar!" Danny said, looking at the place on Jamie's arm where the skin was pulled tightly together.

"Not as bad as this one. The guy that shot me here was using larger bullets." Jamie said, pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal the large, jagged line of a scar that started just above his collarbone, and ended inches away from his sternum. Danny shook his head. He knew there was nothing he could've done to protect him, but a part of him still felt guilty.

"Does it get any better?" Jamie asked, leaning against the car.

"Eventually, yea. Once you get back out there, your instincts will come back. It may take a few tours, but soon it'll be just that: A scar. As for the cosmetic aspect, they kinda start to blend in. Plus, girls will dig it." Danny said. He pulled the front of his shirt up to show his own bullet scar on his left ab.

"Anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about. I know your not gonna like this, but I need you to stay here with dad a while longer." Danny said.

"What do you mean? I'm supposed to be going back to work in three weeks and moving back into my appartment tomorrow." Jamie said with confusion.

"And you'll be able to return to work on the set date, but you just have to stay here instead. The guys that shot you guys were arrested, but I got a tip from one of my CIs that one of them put a hit out of you and he other officers involved. You've got a target on your back." Danny said. They stood in silence for a while, letting the words sink in. He was once again a marked man.

"You'll have a detail with you whenever Dad isn't home or when your out. And I got you this. It's easier to get you gun out of so you won't have to pull as hard with that shoulder." He continued, handing Jamie a new holster.

"Thanks. What about Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"She's been put on house arrest of sorts until everything calms down. She getting the same treatment you and the two others are. Don't worry, I'm gonna find this guy." Danny said. Jamie nodded. He drew in a breath as he thought over the conversation.

Later...

"I'll take that for you. Shouldn't you still be wearing your sling?" Erin asked, taking the dish from Jamie's hands and carrying it into the dining room. He rolled his eyes and filled her from the kitchen.

"Actually no. He said everything looks good yesterday. And besides, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore." Jamie answered as they joined the family at the table. It was four days after the brothers had their discussion in the garage, and so far, nothing had happened. Jamie didn't expect anything to.

"Glad your feeling better. When are you back on the job?" Linda asked.

"Three weeks. Can't come fast enough. As much as I love being with you two, it's getting boring around here." Jamie said. Frank smiled, and the rest of the family started making small talk about their weeks. Jamie walked back into the kitchen to grab the salad tongs when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it up. A tall, gruff looking man stood waiting for him.

"Hi. Can I help you?"Jamie asked.

"Yea. Go ahead and die already." The man said.

"Excuse me?" Jamie said. Just then, the guy landed a sucker punch directly to Jamie's right temple. The sound of him hitting the floor brought the rest of the family to attention. Danny ran towards the sound. When he reached the front room, the sight he was met with shocked him.

"Let him go!" Danny yelled. He said, whising now more than ever that he had kept his gun on him. The pain on his brothers face fueled the rage in him. Then man had Jamie's bad arm pinned tightly behind his back, putting strain on the wounds. His yell of pain brought his father into the room behind them. The man saw his competition, and tried to back away with Jamie still locked in front of him. There was nothing either man could do, as neither of them were armed. Then Jamie remembered he was still wearing his holster. In one swift move, he reached his left hand over, slid the gun out, and th rew it to Dannys feet. Danny picked it up, and Jamie suddenly slid his feet out from under himself, throwing all his weight dowards at once. This caught the man off guard, and gave Danny the perfect opportunity of get a shot off. It hit him right between the eyes. The man dropped to the ground, with Jamie following suit. He rolled to his back on the front porch, trying to will away the pain that was raging in his bullet wounds and rest of the family had joined Danny and Frank in the front room. Erin and Danny rushed to Jamie's side.

"You alright? Any thing else hurt?" Danny asked.

"N..no. I'm fine." Jamie said, standing up.

The police came and removed the body, and Jamie went back to the table. He took his shirt off part of the way, and let Linda examine him. She placed a butterfly bandage over the cut on his temple, the started to look at his shoulder and stitches.

"Well, lucky for you, everything's in tact. It's not dislocated, but I do think you pulled a ligament. Put that sling back on. Some rest and ice packs, and you'll be good as new." Linda said, standing up. She helped him put it back on as they tried to wrap their minds around everything that had just taken place.

"Hey Danny? Thanks." Jamie said.

"Of course. Just doing my job." Danny said with a smirk. They all laughed, and eventually got back to their meal.


	12. Chapter 12: L is for Limp

L is for Limp

Danny took a step into the cold morning air and rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm them as he walked to his car. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he felt a dull pain creeping back into his lower leg and ankle. He pushed the pain away, but couldn't do the same with memories it brought back...

 _Danny smiled as he opened the letter from Linda and read it's contents. Out fell a picture of Jack in an army camo onesie smiling in his bouncer._  
 _"Looks just like his mom. Hopefully for his sake, it stays that way!" Pete said with a smirk, coming up behind him._  
 _"Your just jealous because a toddler looks better in his uniform than you do!" Danny returned, with his own smirk. Pete threw his hands up, and walked back to his cot. Danny joined the silence of the others in the tent who were either reading, writing, or sleeping. Tomorrow was gonna be rough day, Danny could already tell._

A horn from the car behind him snapped him back to present day. He reaziled he was still sitting at a green light. He pushed the thoughts away once again, and finished his commute to the precinct.

He gripped the railing a little tighter today as he made his way up the stairs towards his floor. He greeted the usual people as walked towards the coffee machine in the break room. As he was pouring his morning drink, he looked at the calender next to him, and it soon made sense where the thoughts were coming from tis morning. Just before he could slip off again, Baez walked to join him.  
"Morning partner!" Maria said in her usual cheery voice. She'd always been a morning person.  
"Mornin. Any new cases?" He asked, and walked with her towards their desks.  
"Nope, not as of now. Just paperwork. You alright?" Maria asked as she fell back a few paces.  
"Yea, why?" Danny said nonchalantly.  
"Your limping." She said.  
"Ah it's nothing. Just an old injury from my marine days that acts up when it's cold." Danny said dismissively.  
"What happened?" Baez asked, taking her seat.

 _"Reagan, take your unit down to the compound from the east woods. Parks, yours comes out from the water on the south side. Harris, you cover the north from the ridge, and Lewis, you've got the West road leading in. No one moves until my signal, got it?" Sergeant Renolds announced, laying out the game plan._  
 _"Yes SIR." Each captain responded in unison._  
 _"Good. Suit up. We roll out in 20." The men dispersed and grabbed their gear. Danny strapped his vest on, slid the picture of Jack in his front pocket, and threw his gun over His shoulder._

"So I guess your not gonna tell me?" Baez asked.  
"What?" Danny asked with a dazed look, coming back from his daydream.  
"How you messed up your ankle. It's not the same one you tore the ligament in." She said.  
"Oh. Uh, yea. It was from an ambush on my unit one-" Danny started.  
"Detectives Reagan and Baez story time can wait. You caught a homicide." Sergeant Danson called from the doorway of his office. Danny shrugged, breathing a sigh of relief on the inside. It had been nearly 16 years since that day, but he still hatedtalking about it.

Later...

"Over here detectives. Marcus Wade, 30, single gunshot wound to the temple. Signs of a struggle." And officer led them to where the M.E. was looking at the body.  
"Looks like our vic got into a pretty messy argument with someone. Blood on the walls, but not from splatter." Danny said.  
"Yea, well he held his own. Theres blood under his nails. Maybe we can get a match." Baez said.  
"Any witnesses? Who found the body?" Danny asked.  
"We got a lady waiting outside Detective." Another officer said. Danny nodded, and followed Maria out.  
"Can you tell us what happened ma'am?" Baez asked.  
"I was out walking my dog like I do every morning. I heard a loud noise coming from the house, but at first it just sounded like someone dropped something. Then Zues started barking more. Then there was a gunshot, and this big guy ran out. He took off down the alley when he came out cause She's spooked him." She said.  
"Can you tell us what he looked like?" Danny asked.  
"No. No, I only saw his face for like a second." She answered.  
"Ok, what about distinctive markings? Did he have any tattoos or scars that you could see?" Baez asked.  
"Uh...yea. Yea, he had a big ratio on his bicep. I remember it because I kept thinking how crazy he must be to be out in this weather in a muscle tee." She said, then described the tattoo. She got halfway through, then Danny's face contorted.  
"Did it look like this?" He asked, loosening his tie and shirt buttons before pulling it down slightly to show his own tattoo on his chest.  
"Yea. It was exactly like that. How'd you know?" She asked.  
"Because it's the tattoo of the U.S. Marine Corps. I got mine as soon as I got home from my second tour." He said, fixing his tie. He thanked the witness for her help, gave her his card in case she remembered anything else, and sent her on her way.  
"As much as I hate to say it, it looks like our killer is an ex-marine." Danny said.  
"Yea, but what provoked such a violent argument?" Baez asked.  
"Only time can answer that." He replied.

Later...

Danny scrolled through his computer, glad that they had a case to keep his mind from wandering.  
"Got the results from the lab. The blood under out vics nails belongs to a Nathan Wade. Our vics...brother. You were right Danny. Says here Nate served four tours in Iran. He was released on medical leave after his convoy was hit by an air missile. Took his left hand and a piece of his skull. He was in the physic ward at the VA for severe ptsd and violent outbursts. He was released a month ago to live with Marcus." Baez read the details off her computer, but Danny missed the last part, because he went back to September 15th as soon as she said air missile.

 _"East, West, and South units move in. We need Jabar alive. Other than that, we have strict orders to shoot to kill." Danny heard Renolds orders in his ear._  
 _"Grizzly on the move." Danny whispered his units code name into the radio, and listened as the others responded._  
 _"Croc moving in."_  
 _"Wolf on the move."_  
 _"Eagle watching over. No sign of movement from the camp."_  
 _Danny motioned to his team, and they made their way down the hill._

"Hey! Reagan?! Did you hear anything of what I just said?" Baez said, snapping her fingers. Danny shook his head to draw himself out of the daze once again.  
"Yea. Severe ptsd, anger, depression, the guys a basket case. Probably started him and pulled the pin on a grenade. It would make sense for all the violence." Danny said.  
"Sounds likely. While you were off in la la land, I got an address." Baez said, waving a paper in front of him.  
"Good. Let's go get him. Your gonna want your vest and SWAT for this one. Trust me, you don't want to be unprepared when your confronting a pissed off marine in a trance." Danny said. Baez nodded.

Later...

Baez looked into the interrogation room where the burly man sat, cuffed to the table. He had his head on the table.  
"Looks like he finally calmed down." She said.  
"Ok. Let me lead this one. He knows I'm a marine, he might trust me more." Danny said. Baez nodded again then opened the door. Danny walked in and sat the note pad in front of Nate on the table.  
"Here's a pen. Start writing your confession." Danny said.  
"I...I still don't remember anything." Nate stuttered.  
"Really? Not even standing over your brothers body? Look, we already tested the blood under Marcus' nails. It's yours. Seems like it was an even match until you shot him." Maria said. She backed off when she or a look from Danny. She could see the sympathy in his eyes.  
"I...I...all I remember is that he started shooting at me first! He...he joined the rebels! I thought he was trying to kill me! Then I blacked out, and the next thing I knew, Marc was d...dead. And I was holding the gun." Nate said, before breaking down.  
"He didn't join anything. He was watching Lone Survivor. It was a movie. You should be stayed in the hospital. They can control your ptsd." Danny said.  
"Oh yea? And how'd you know?" Nate snapped.  
"You remember I said I was a Marine? Today, 16 years ago, my unit was carrying out a mission to capture Salem Jabar alive from his compound in the Afghan desert. He was a drug lord that had killed 10 of our men two weeks before for no reason. My team was moving in from the woods when we hit a landmine. Threw me 30 feet over the side of a hill. Broke 16 bones. I still carry shrapnel from the bomb in my ankle and knee. Of the 6 people in my team, only me and one other guy went home that day. I know all about that." Danny finished his story by pulling his pant leg to the knee to show the jagged lines of scars. Baez had never heard the story before. She knew he had been through a lot, but never how much. She stood in shocked silence.  
"Ok...so What do I do now?" Nate asked.  
"You get yourself a good lawyer and plead insanity. But first, you write your statement." Danny said, before opening the door to walk out. The partners sat back down at their desks.  
"So that's what the limp is from. How come you've never told me about that?" Maria asked.  
"16 years and I still hate talking about it."

Danny heard a barley detectable click, and looked over at Matthews. Panic filled him as he cursed under his breath. Before he had the chance to say anything, he felt himself being propelled back through the air. When he felt the ground beneath him once again, it was met with immense pain. He heard multiple bones snap as the momentum tossed him like a pin ball down the rocky hill side. He wasn't graced with being knocked unconscious, and when he finally stopped rolling, he lay there, trying to catch his breath through the pain.  
"This is Eagle. Grizzly has fallen! I repeat, Grizzly is down." Danny listened to Dean in the earpiece. Then he listened as gunfire started to rain down. The land mine had spooked the rebels. He slowly picked up his head, looking down to see as large shard of metal sticking in one side of his knee and coming out the other. When he looked further, he saw his femur through his pant leg. Wether it was the sight of his own skeleton, or his adrenaline wearing off, he finally passed out.

"They found me on that hill side after 6 hours. Reinforments came and took Jabar away while the rest of the 45th devision searched for team Grizzly, my subunit. Pete Matthews missed the birth of his daughter. Stevens missed his wedding. Downs missed his sons graduation. Edmonton missed walking his daughter down the isle. And somehow, I got to come home." Danny shook head. He looked down at the dog tags he was running through his fingers. Baez sat listening in silence, not knowing what to say.  
"Its crazy when you realize that guy in there? That could've been me. If it wasn't for Linda and the boys, it wouldve been." Danny said, motioning to the room where Nate sat.  
"Well I'm glad it wasn't. This city would be lost without you in it." Baez said. Danny smiled, and sat a while longer reflecting. 


	13. Chapter 13: M is for Murdered

M is for Murdered

Jamie yawned as he walked into the kitchen of his apartment. He had about an hour before he had to get to work, so he made breakfast. He had his back to the door when he suddenly heard something crash through the door. He spun around to an immediate fist fight. It caught him off guard, but lucky for him, he wakes up fast in the morning. He grabbed a knife off the counter behind him, and swung at the offender. He heard the scream and watched him fall. He thought it was over until he walked into the living room and felt the familiar pain of a glass shattered over his face. Before he could react, he felt two pricks fly into his back, and then everything went black.

"You've reached Jamie Reagan, sorry I missed you. Leave a message and I'll call you back." Eddie hung up and looked puzzedly at her phone. She walked towards the main office, and knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hey Sarge, have you heard from Jamie this morning?" Eddie asked when he looked up.

"No. Isn't he here?" Renzulli asked.

"No. He didn't check in when I did. He's never oversleeps...the only time he wasn't here for roll call was when he was shot." Eddie said.

"Have you called him? Maybe he's stuck in traffic." Renzulli asked, although he was starting to get worried.

"Three times since I got here. Went to voicemail every time. Something doesn't feel right Sarge." Eddie said, staring to pace.

"Alright, go over and check his apartment. I'll get someone to cover your tour for a little while." Renzulli said.

"Thanks!" Eddie said, then practically ran to her car.

Eddie walked down the hallway to Jamie's apartment, and put her hand on her weapon when she saw the door was open. He never leaves it open she thought. She pushed it open the rest of the way and gasped at the sight in front of her. The floor leading to the kitchen was covered in glass, and there was blood everywhere.

"Jamie! Reagan you in here?! JAMIE?" Eddie yelled through the apartment. When there was no response, she searched through the rooms. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Officer Janko to central, I need multiple units to my location, also requesting a CSI team and a supervisor." Eddie called over the radio.

Later...

"Alright, what gives?" Frank asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sid said, trying to act nonchalant.

"I guess you guys are forgetting that I was a detective at one time. There's somethhing your not telling me." Frank said, tapping his fingers expectantly on his desk.

"Officer Reagan didnt report for roll call this morning. When his partner went to check on him, she found that his apartment was broken into. There was copious amounts of blood on the floor, kitchen counter, and table. We found a knife in a sink of bloody water. Jamie hasn't answered any calls. It doesn't look good." Garrett explained slowly, watching Frank's face contort.

"How long has he been missing?" Frank asked.

"The count now is at 10 hours. The blood was identified as from two separate people. The majority being from Jamie. The other was in the sink with soap and to many other substances to be identified. It doesn't look good." Garrett said with a sigh. Frank stared off into the distance, wondering where his son could be. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Dad. Did you hear? Jamie's missing!" Danny said.

"I just found out. It also seems like your on the case. What do you know?" Frank said as he looked down at the file Baker had just handed him.

"Whoever took him has a bone to pick with the NYPD. Everything else in the apartment was intact, his wallet was there and his safe was untouched. We're running through social media to check out any threats. Dad..." Danny trailed off.

"I know. I need you to focus." Frank said.

"I will." Danny said. A small smile crossed Frank's face as he heard the determination in Danny's voice.

Later...

Jamie drew in a deep breath and tightened his arm muscles in an effort to pull himself up. His arms were tied above his head, leaving his chest and stomach exposed. His captor had just left after 3 hours of ranting about police corruption, all the while beating Jamie with multiple different tools. It went on for so long that after a while, the pain turned to numbness, and not long after, he had blacked out. He had finally woken up, and soon wished he hadn't. The pain came rushing back as soon as his eyes opened. He tried to wipe the blood out of his eyes, but it was no use. He prepared himself for more when he heard the door open, and someone walked down the stairs. The man was tall, bald, white male. Looked to be in his early 40s, but still a very muscular. Th a pain came back 10 times worse when the man unlocked the cuffs from Jamie's wrists, and let him drop to the cold floor. He insrictivly curled onto his side. He looked up as a plate of food was pushed over to him.

"Eat." The man said.

"Come on, I need you alive for at least a few more hours. The funs not over yet." He said with an evil smirk. Jamie scoffed at him.

"Well have your fun now, because as soon as they find out I'm missing, you will feel the full weight of the NYPD come down on you." Jamie said. The man laughed , the landed a solid kick to the side of Jamie's already bruised face. He heard his cheekbone snap in his ear as the man walked back up the stairs.

Later...

Danny tapped his foot nervously as he scrolled through the information on his computer screen. He glanced at the clock on his phone for the millionth time in the last two days.

"You found anything Baez?" Danny asked after yawning for the fifth time in the last two minutes.

"No. Still looking. Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked, looking at the bags under her partners eyes.

"What do you think? My only brother is out there somewhere probably bleeding to death, and I have no way of saving him. This job already nearly took him from me once, I won't let it happen again!" Danny said. Maria flinched at the anger in his voice.

"I'm trying, ok. And actually...I did try hard enough. I've got an address." Baez said after a pause. Then she thought she had never seen Danny jump up so fast in his life. His desk chair went flying. He grabbed his gun and badge, and followed Baez out.

They pulled up at the location, and the partners hopped out and walked up onto the porch.

"Jon Weston! NYPD open up!" Danny yelled, banging on the door. A woman came to the door soon after.

"Can I help you officers?" She asked.

"We need to speak to Jon Weston, is he here?" Danny said, looking around her into the house. Just before she could answer, he heard the squealing of tires behind the house. Danny motioned for Baez to stay with the woman, then sprinted around the house to watch a green sedan flying out of the driveway. Danny tried off multiple round into the bumper and back window of the car. He cursed out loud s he watched it drive away.

Later...

"911 What's your emergency?"

"Uh I just watched a guy throw another guy out of a van and drive away. The guys in really bad shape...He's...hes a cop. He's still wearing his gun belt."

"What is your location?"

"23 Green street Brooklyn."

Meanwhile...

"Frank." Baker said, opening the office door.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting Baker." Frank said.

"Sir, they found him. Officer Reagan is on his way to Saint Victors." Baker continued. Frank immediately said goodbye to his caller on urgent police business, and hung up.

"Dare I ask this, but how is he?"

"You need to get there as fast as possible. He's in bad shape." Baker said. Frank nodded, and walked to his car as fast as he could.

Eddie paced back and fourth across the ER floor. His family was behind her, and she couldn't bear to look at them. She knew none of this was her fault, but for some reason, she still felt guilty. Minutes later, the doctor walked towards them in the waiting room.

"Are you Jamiesons wife?" Dr. Addison asked.

"Uh...n..no. No, his partner. Fellow police officer. This is his family." Eddie said quickly, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed. He was asking for you when he came in. He was awake for a short while." The doctor said.

"How is he?" Danny asked.

"Lucky. He came in with multiple shattered ribs, a collapsed lung, broken sternum, ruptured spleen, fractured pelvis, broken cheekbone, and nose. We lost him twice on the ride here and once during surgery, bust somehow he made it through. We repaired his lung, spleen, and pelvis, and the rest will just take time. Whoever did this to him sure knew how to cause the most pain while still keeping him alive." Dr. Addison shook his head. The last sentence made Danny's blood boil. He wanted this guys head on a platter.

"When can we see him?" Erin asked.

"In a few hours, first we need to get him settled in the ICU." He answered.

"Thanks James." Linda said, then rejoined her family. Danny left to call Baez once again.

"Hey. How close are we to getting this guy?" Danny said before Maria could even answer.

"Unfortunately no. How is he?" She asked.

"Alive. Weston sure did a number on him. Collapsed lung, fractured pelvis among others. I want him, and I want him NOW." Danny said.

"We'll get him, Danny." She said, then hung up.

Later...

Danny held his brothers hand briefly before sighing as he studied the damage to his brothers face.

"You know, it'd be really helpful if You'd wake up and solve this case for me. I need you Jamie." Danny said.

"Well thats...the first I've heard those...words from you." Danny nearly jumped out of his skin with happiness as he heard his brother talk. Jamie then slowly blinked his eyes open, and turned his head to look at his brother.

"Don't make me say them again. Can you tell me if this is the guy who did this to you?" Danny asked, then showed him a picture of the suspect. Jamie's brow twitched, and Danny knew this was the guy even before Jamie said anything. It was Jamie's tell.

"Thats him."


	14. Chapter 14: N is for Never Forget

N is for Never Forget

Danny yawned and stretched as the morning breeze came through the open bedroom window. He looked down, expecting to see Linda curled up next to him, but she wasn't. He hoped out of bed, and threw on a shirt with his Jets pajama pants. He walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, smiling as his nose was filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon.  
"Good morning. Happy Memorial day!" Linda said, setting a plate of food down in front of him.  
"Thanks. Where are the boys? They skipping church or something?" Danny asked, looking around the kitchen.  
"I'm up. Sean's still sleeping." Jack said, walking in and joining them.  
"Go get him up, we're not gonna be late this morning." Linda said. Jack groaned in annoyance, and left the room to wake his brother. Danny begun to stare off into space, thinking back to what memorial day meant for him.

 _Danny coughed and opened his eyes despite the blazing hot sun beating down on him. He tried to take a breath, and after he did, a coughing fit began. He watched fresh blood splatter across the front of his uniform. Damn...thats a punctured lung…. Danny thought. He knew he had to get off the rocks to level ground and out of the sun. He also knew that it was gonna hurt. He reached a shaky hand up to the pocket on the front of his vest, and pulled out the picture of Jack. After looking at it for just a few seconds, he found a new sense of strength. With a scream of pain, he flipped himself onto his stomach, and slowly but surely army crawled into the shade of a nearby tree. The pain of the movement finally caught up with him, and he emptied his breakfast onto the ground in front of him. Panic threatened to consume him as he looked at the vomit. It was blood red._

"Hey Babe? Danny, come on, you gotta get ready." Linda said, gently putting a hand on her husband's shoulder, so as not to spook him. Danny shook his head that he understood, and made his way upstairs.

 **Later…**

"Thank you for your service. Each of you." The Priest said to three of the Reagan men as they passed him on their way out of the church. They each shook his hand, and filed out behind the rest of the family. They went home, enjoyed their dinner, then made their way to the cemetery for the memorial day tradition.

Danny branched off from the group to pay his respects to the only one of the men from his unit who was buried in New York, while the rest of them had been sent to their home towns. He stood, reminiscing on his time with Peter and the friendship they had.

"Well if it isn't Danny Reagan!" Danny heard a gruff voice behind him, and turned around with a growing smile.

"Coyote Jones! It's been too long!" Danny said, turning to shake the man's hand.

"It has. How's our boy?" he asked, looking at the grave in front of them.

"Just got cleaned up." Danny said.

"Linda? Wow! You haven't changed a bit! And the kids! Last time I saw you two, you were in...what? 10th grade. Man, kids really do change a lot it two years!" Jones said.

"That's right. You look good Coyote." Danny said, slapping his friend on the back.

"Well if it isn't the dynamic duo back together. How are you Jared?" Frank said with smile as he and the rest of them walked up to join the crew.

"Frank. Henry, looking young than ever!" Jared said, shaking the hands of the older Reagan's. The moment took Danny back to the time years ago the day before the pair was set to ship out. It wasn't long after Joe's death, and Jared had shook his father's hand and promised that he would bring his son home.

" _Hey! Anyone down there!" Danny perked up immediately at the sound of the voice. It sounded far away. Then it came again, and he recognized it._

" _D...down…...h….here….H...elp..help mmmm….me! Danny yelled with all his strength. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer._

" _Reagan?! Reagan is that you?" Jared yelled._

" _H…..help m….me." Danny said._

" _Hold on Reagan, were gonna get you out of here. Get the chopper down here NOW! He's in bad shape!" Jared yelled orders to the soldiers following behind him._

" _P...Pete? How's everyone else?"" Danny asked through the pain, fighting to stay awake._

" _On the way to the base hospital, which is where your going as soon as possible. Hey Davidson, where's the damn chopper?!" Jared yelled. Danny felt the fatigue starting to catch up with him._

" _W...wat..er?" Danny asked. Jared immediately pulled his canteen out, and held it to Danny's lips. He picked his head, and helped him drink the water. He carefully laid Danny's head back down on the dirt. The water was like sweet relief. That is until another coughing fit brought up another mouthful of blood, and the world started to go dim._

" _Hey! Danny! Come on Danny stay with me man! Come on I promised your dad I'd bring you home! Stay with me!" Jared yelled desperately, tapping his friends face, trying anything to keep him awake. He looked up as the chopper roared overhead and finally touched down. Medics ran over, and soon they were on their way back to base._

Danny looked up to see the rest of the family walking back to the cars, leaving Danny to visit the last grave on his own. Jared had of course been invited to join them. Jared's wife had opted to stay home with his kids, so after a quick phone call, he accepted. He gave his fallen friend a salute, then moved on to where his brothers grave sat snug next to his mother and grandmother. The rest of the family had already paid their visit, knowing Danny liked to do his alone on memorial day. He set his own flowers among the rest left by the family, and stood reminiscing about his younger days as a kid with Joe by his side. After a few more minutes, he turned and walked to the car.

 **Later…**

"So Jared, are you finally gonna tell us why Dad calls you Coyote?" Sean asked, across the dinner table. Danny immediately tried to stifle a laugh at the memory of how the nickname came about. Frank and Henry soon joined Danny.

"Yea Jared, tell em'!" Danny said, his grin growing wider. Henry started to giggle through his mouthful of food, having heard this story multiple times.

"Wow, so that's how it is huh? You invite me over just so you can humiliate me. Alright, fine. I guess you guys are old enough now." Jared said, returning his own crooked smile.

"So years ago, your dad and were stationed in France together again after being moved around for a few months. It was my birthday, so we decided to celebrate. We got to go off base for a few hours at night during the weekends, so we found this little hole in the wall bar, and drank to our heart's content, and then some. At that point, your dad was much better at handling his liquor than I was, and a few hours in, I was wasted. Danny knew we'd have to get up for chapel the next morning, so he drug my sorry ass back to camp, but not before we came across a Coyote on the path. I threw my head back and howled at the moon the rest of the way. I would've been arrested for France's version of drunk and disorderly if Danny hadn't tied a bandana over my mouth and practically carried me back." Jared said, Danny now gasping for air as he laughed hysterically, remembering the sight of his friend that night.

"He begged me not to let anyone know, but it turns out we weren't quite sneaky enough. I got a slap on the wrist, and he got a month of muck duty." Danny added, still laughing.

"Your mother was mortified that you got drunk in another country. Francis nearly had to sleep on the couch for how hard he laughed about it when he read your letter." Henry said to Danny with a chuckle. The family shared more stories and laughs at the table for hours.

 **Later…**

Danny pulled out the old photo album from the shelf in the den, and set it on the coffee table after dusting off the camo patterned cover.

"Wow! Look at you Danny! Your first uniform." Linda said, marveling at the young man in the picture.

"I sure was thrilled to be holding that AK. Crazy how naive we were." Danny said, shaking his head. Silence filled the room as he two soldiers flipped the pages and finally came across the picture that brought both happy and sad memories. It was the 45th Marine Division in its entirety. Danny remembered the cloud 9 mood he was in that day. It had been a few months since he had returned from leave, and he had just gotten a letter in the mail that morning with a pregnancy test attached. Sean Reagan was on the way.

They continued to flip through, swapping stories and "remember when"s. Then they got to the back part of the album with the brown stained newspaper clippings. Danny sighed as the memories rushed back through the headline: Over 40 Army Rangers and Marines confirmed dead or wounded in multiple attacks.

"Where were you that day dad?" Sean asked quietly. Danny farley talked about his time in Fallujah, and he couldn't help it if his sons were curious.

"Well…. I was in the back of a chopper on my way to the base hospital. My subunit had just gotten blown up, and Jared was trying to convince me to stay alive." Danny said, drifting off once again.

" _Breathing is shallow, pulse is weak and thready. He's losing blood fast. What's our ETA?" one of the medics asked, while strapping an oxygen mask over Danny's mouth. Jared watched as they frantically tried to keep his friend alive._

" _Come on Danny, think about the baby! Linda's gonna need your help to raise another one, especially if he's anything like you!" Jared said when he saw his eyes fluttering open. Danny forced a half smile, trying to stay conscious. It was getting harder and harder as the flight drowned on. Then a bright light flashed, and the noise of the world around d him faded into nothingness._

" _No! Reagan don't do this!" Jared grabbed his friend's hand as he watched Danny's head roll to the side, and the heart monitor started one continuous sound._

" _No pulse!" the medics yelled, quickly starting CPR. The chopper touched down seconds later, and Danny was rushed off with the medic still working frantically on his chest._

 _They rushed him into the Emergency nay of the army hospital, and he was immediately hooked up to a defibrillator._

" _Charging! Clear!" Jared watched the shock spread through Danny's heart, before being pushed out into the waiting room._

"You almost died? What was wrong?" Jack asked. Danny sighed, and tried to remember the long list.

"Four broken ribs, two shattered ribs, broken femur, kneecap, both arms, collar bone, jaw, t1 vertebrae, left fibula, right tibia, and pelvis, punctured lung, tears in my intestine, nerve damage so bad I almost lost my arm from the elbow down, severe concussion, and a metal pole through my knee. There was so much shrapnel in my left ankle, that had to leave some in there. I had over 65 staples and about 80 stitches in me. I coded four times over the course of my surgeries. And this man was by my side the entire time until I was finally healthy enough to be flown home." Danny said. Everyone sat in stunned silence, even those who were there for this time is his life, as they remembered the horrors of it.

"I'm still indebted to you." Danny said, looking at Jared.

"Nah. I was just making good on my promise. Not to mention the code I promised to uphold. No man left behind." Jared said.

"And yet we did leave some behind. Pete missed his kids birth, but somehow I got to see mine." Danny said slowly.

"I see you still have some guilt about something you had no control over. It's normal though. Although, I think I know the reason you came home." Jared said, while the other intently listened.

"Yea? Why's that?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Because years before we left, Joe came and talked with me. He said he had a feeling that one day we'd both end up in the service, and that if we did, I was supposed to keep an eye on you for him. He made me promise, but also keep it a secret, because he didn't want you to think he was sheltering you. When you coded in the back of that chopper, I asked him for a little help to make good on my promise, and right after I said it, we got you back before the medics could even touch you." Jared said. The new information shocked Danny at first, but then it made sense. It also made some other things make sense. Like how Joe's dog tags suddenly appeared around his neck when we woke up in the hospital weeks after his ordeal. Last time he saw them, they were hurried deep in a chest in his room back home, where no one else could find them. There was also the fact of how Danny managed to recover from the fracture in his t1 vertebrae without any paralysis or ill effects.

"I've got a pretty **awesome** angel watching over me. We all do." Danny said, looking around the room with a smile.

"You guys are lucky. You have multiple!" Nikki said, looking at the picture in her hand of her uncle and his unit.

"Yea, I guess we do." Jared said, looking at his friend. Danny smiled. Maybe memorial day didn't have to be sad after all.

To the readers...

I understand that Dannys injuries might seem kinda unreasonable or exaggerated, but I guess it made sense in my head...? hopefully you can use your imagination with it and just enjoy the story line! Leave a review to let me know what you thought!


	15. Chapter 15: O is for Ossicle

**Hey guys. I'm alive, don't worry! I was on a trip to Costa Rica last week and preparing for it the week before, so I didn't have time to write or to post, but I'm back Now! Enjoy, leave a review if you'd like!**

Jamie flipped through the seemingly endless pile of paperwork on his desk. He and Eddie had just arrested a notorious armed robber that multiple officers and detectives from multiple precincts had been after for the past couple weeks, and with that came a mountain of paperwork. He settled in with his mid-day cup of coffee when the man he had arrested was walked through the squad room towards booking. Jamie looked up in surprise and anger when he felt spit fly onto the front of his uniform and neck.

"Hey! You wanna add assaulting an officer to your list, cause I can make that happen!" Eddie yelled, jumping up while Jamie cleaned himself off.  
"Yea, I bet you could. You can do whatever you want being partnered with a Reagan, can't you? Where'd you be if daddy had given you a job huh pretty boy?" The man snapped. Jamie laughed, and rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever you say. Get him moving." Jamie said to the officer holding the man, who was now fighting his grip.  
"You Reagan's have ruined enough of our lives! Now it's your turn! I'd avoid your cruiser for a little while if I were you." He shouted as the officer drug him out of the room. Jamie nodded sarcastically. He continued with the paperwork, despite that he could feel the stares of his partner across the desk as she studied him.  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" Jamie finally asked.  
"No, why?" Eddie asked.  
"Oh. I just thought maybe because you've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes." Jamie said innocently.  
"Well I guess I was waiting for a reaction. Jamie, the guy just made a pretty explicit threat on your life!" Eddie said.  
"You mean you not used to that yet? I mean, come on, it happens just about every other shift! If I worried about every single threat, I'd never leave the precinct! I can't help that some people hate my family and the jobs we hold!" Jamie said, brushing the issue off once again.  
"If you say so!" Eddie said with a sigh.

Later...

The ringing of his phone snapped Jamie out of his mid-day slumber he had slipped into. He vaugley looked at the caller ID.  
"Hmhello?" Jamie said with a yawn.  
"Wow. Falling asleep on the job are we?" Danny asked with a smirk when he heard his brothers voice. Jamie always had a different tone when he just woken up.  
"Had to pick up a night shift last night cause Parker left for maternity leave. Sarge's got me doin paperwork. Anyway, what's up?" Jamie asked.  
"Make sure you keep doing paperwork today." Danny said, his voice lowering.  
"And why would I do that? Paperwork sucks." Jamie asked, wrinkling his brow.  
"I had a chat with my CI a few minutes ago. You've got a price on your head." Danny said. Jamie knew he was getting serious by the change in his brothers tone, and the fact that all other sounds faded out as his brother walked into an empty room, probably looking for privacy.  
"What do you mean? How am I only hearing about this from you and not my Sargeant?" Jamie asked, the conversation now drawing Eddie's attention.  
"I notified him just before I called you and dad. I wanted to give you a heads up, but more so to tell you to be careful. I mean that." Danny said, sincerity in his voice.  
"Well thanks, but uh, I'm still a little confused...who put the hit on me?" Jamie asked, the conversation now had Eddie's undivided attention, and he could feel her stare pressing in on him for answers.  
"A man called Quinton Marshall from the Russian Mob. Apparently you arrested his son this morning." Danny said.  
"So that's the guy that spit on me..." Jamie said, putting the pieces together.  
"It's likely." Danny answered.  
"Reagan and Janko, my office." Jamie looked up at the sound of his name, and nodded.  
"Sounds like your about to get the details. Be safe kid!" Danny said, hoping his brother would hear the urgency in his voice.  
"I Will. Thanks for the heads up!" Jamie said, then hung up, and headed towards the main office.

Later...

Jamie sighed and sipped his coffee as he walked towards his Eddie soon joined him, and after their usual morning greetings, the headed towards roll call. Afterwards he headed out after stopping at the locker room.  
"So how're the security officers doing? You're still carrying that buzzer around the house right?" Eddie asked, as they walked out of the building towards their police cruiser.  
"Eddie, it's been 3 days and nothing's happened. If he's waited this long to act, he not going to." Jamie said, rolling his eyes.  
"Or maybe he's just waiting for the perfect opportunity!" Eddie said. Jamie didn't bother answering, and just kept walking. Eddie stopped momentarily to throw something away. She had her back to her partner when she got a twisting feeling in her gut. She didn't know what, but something was off. Then a small blinking device caught her eye. It was right under the front bumper of the cruiser. Jamie's cruiser... Eddie thought, as everything started to make sense. Their car had gone in for repairs two days ago, so they had been using a temporary one, and just got this one back this morning. That would give someone the perfect opportunity to put a...  
"Jamie! It's a bomb!" Eddie screamed to her partner, who was still about a foot away from the car. But it was to late. She heard the last beep, and shielded he face from the blast as the cruiser went up in flames.

The bang had drawn the attention of nearly ever officer in the building, most of which came rushing out to check on their fellow officers. Eddie jumped up from where she had curled herself into a ball during the blast, and ran towards where Jamie was sitting, much to her surprise.  
"Hey! Woah, take it easy! Are you ok?!" Eddie asked Jamie, grabbing his side when she saw him start to wobble. He didn't answer, just stared at her blankly.  
"Are you ok?!" She asked again, trying to asses how deep the cuts were on his face.  
"What?! I...my ear! I can't hear!" Jamie yelled back. He tried to decide which of the faces of his partner in front of him was the correct one, and also tried to stop the ringing in his left ear.  
"My gosh Reagan! You need a hospital!" Officer DeMarcus said, coming to his aid.  
"Why?" Jamie shouted. The ringing finally stopped, but a hint of fear crept in when he realized that his hearing didn't come back.  
"Your ear is bleeding really bad. Can you hear anything?" Eddie asked. She grabbed the towel someone handed her, and gently pressed it against his ear, while Richie DeMarcus helped him towards a bench right outside the precinct.  
"N...no. Not out of that side. Ow!" Jamie flinched at the pain from her wiping the blood away and trying to stifle the flow.  
"This is Saregant Renzulli requesting a bus to the 12th precinct. An officer needs assistance!" Renzulli said, jogging through the smoke towards his officers. The fire department had already been called, and now an ambulance was en-route.  
"What happened out here?!" Sargeant asked, his voice softening with worry when he saw Jamie's current state.  
"Looks like the Los Lordes decided to make good on their threat." Eddie said.  
"There was a bomb?" Sarge asked with surprise.  
"Under the front bumper. I stopped to throw my cup away, and I saw something flashing. I yelled to him, but by that time it went off." Eddie explained, still tending to Jamie, who had squeezed his eyes shut. Then the ambulance pulled up, and two paramedics came over. They checked him over for a few minutes, while Eddie watched closely.  
"Well, your not showing any signs of a concussion. Do you feel dizzy or lightheaded?" One asked, speaking loudly, as he had already explained that he couldn't hear out of It.  
"Uh...yea, a little." Jamie said, underexaggerating. His world wasn't spinning quite as fast as when he had first stood up, but the woman talking to him still appeared to have five different heads.  
"Alright, well were going to take you to the hospital and run some scans ok?" The woman said. Jamie nodded, then winced at the pain it caused. The male paramedic put a strong arm under Jamie's, and slowly lifted him up as the woman pushed the stretcher. The change in altitude and the few steps of movement brought the ringing back, and he gripped his head as it started to pound. Then, everything faded.

Later...

He awoke to the sound of voices beside him. He stirred at the sound, and groaned when the throbbing returned. Opening his eyes revealed a brightly lit hospital room, occupied by Eddie and his father, who were surprisingly making small talk. It wasn't that his father intimidated her or anything, but Jamie knew that their relationship had never really been one that would lead to small talk.  
"There he Is! Welcome back." Jamie smiled slightly at his dad's voice, then his expression quickly changed when he realized it seemed quieter than usual.  
"Don't worry, everything will be muffled for a little while, but your hearing should return in a day or two." A doctor said, walking from behind the bed where he was hanging MRI's.  
"Now that your awake, I'll explain to everyone what happened. When the blast went off, you were luckily far enough away that it didn't cause any major injuries. The noise level of the bang ruptured your Ossicle, which is one of the many tiny inner parts of the ear. The nerve that runs from it to the brain is one of the many things that controls balance. That is what caused the dizziness, which is why you passed out. It only took two microscopic stitches to fix you up. You'll be realised in a few hours." Dr. King explained to the three people.  
"When can I go back to work?" Jamie inquired immediately.  
"About 3-4 weeks, once we ensure that you aren't experiencing any more dizziness, hearing loss, or pain of any kind." He answered. Frank thanked him, then he left the room.  
"Give or take the weeks it takes to get everything to calm down." Eddie said, sitting down next to her partners bed.  
"Where do we start?" Jamie asked his dad.  
"You will start by helping Taroo set up your apartment. I'll put detectives on the case for you, and see what they get." Frank said, preparing himself for all the protests he was about to get about making his son sit it out and how he better be kept in the loop and he better be able to leave the apartment and he better this, he'd better that. Frank just smiled and nodded, ad he had become custom to this. Everyone in his family was stubborn and demanding, especially when it came to hospital stays and the aftermaths of those ordeals. After minutes of listening to Jamie gripe, Eddie cut in.  
"Hey partner. You may not be hurting your ears, but you are mine. Shut up and rest, please!" Eddie quieted him with a small smirk.


	16. Chapter 16: P is for Pelvis

P is for Pelvis

"Sean! You're not going, and that final! End of discussion!" Danny said, trying not to raise his voice any louder than he already had at his youngest son.

"Just give me a reason! Jack went to a party last week!" Sean pushed.

"I know the type of person Eric Park is, Sean, and he's not the kind of guy I want you to be around! Trust me, I had a friend just like him back when I was your age, and now guess what he's doing for a living? High level mob work! And yes, your brother did sneak out last week. Why do you think he hasn't had his car keys or his phone lately? I'm trying to keep you safe!" Danny said with exasperation.

"You're trying to keep me young! Well guess what dad, it's impossible!" Sean yelled, then grabbed his bag and stormed out. Danny sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Linda gave him a sympathetic look, and he raised his hands and shook his head in resignation. Soon after, he grabbed his badge and gun and reluctantly went to work.

 **Later…**

"Morning." Baez said, sitting down with her coffee. Danny didn't hear her, didn't respond. He kept staring at the photo on his desk in front of him.

"Hey partner, everything alright?" she asked.

"Yea. It's just.. I had an argument with Sean this Morning. I hate leaving for work leaving a disagreement unsolved. Especially with the job we chose." Danny said with another sigh.

"Well I'm sure it'll all work out. In that case, let's get this case done so you can go home and talk to him, ok?" Maria said. Danny nodded.

 **Later…**

Danny closed the door to the interrogation, and walked back to his desk for a file folder. Baez was taking another round at the suspect, but Danny was about to drop the bomb. This one was sure going to make him confess. He couldn't wait to watch this psychopath squirm. He was on his way back to the box when his phone rang. He looked down in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Sean? It's the middle of the day! Aren't you in school?" Danny asked.

"Dad….. I'm in trouble…" Danny grabbed his coat and gun instinctively at the sound of fear in his son's voice.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I was hanging out with Eric at lunch, and these two guys came up and started yelling at him. They said he ripped them off, and that he was gonna pay. They asked who I was and I said I was a friend and now they're after me to….. They said they'd see him after school. One of them had gun! Dad...I'm scared…." Sean said in a shaky voice.

"Have you told anyone at the school?" Danny asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"No! They said if we did they'd kill him! He told me not to tell anyone but I didn't know what to do!" Sean said.

"Hang on, I'm coming to pick you up. How long till schools out?" Danny said, squeezing his phone against his shoulder as he opened the door and handed Baez the file folder. She looked at him curiously, but he didn't pay her any mind.

"You can't dad! They know my family and that you're a cop! They'll kill us!" Sean answered.

"I'm a detective remember? As long as they don't see my badge, they'll assume I'm just some guy. They've never seen me before, it'll all be ok. Just trust me, alright?" Danny said.

"O…ok. Just hurry." Danny promised he would, then shut his phone. He didn't bother going back into the room, knowing there was no way he would be able to focus when his son was in trouble. He watch Maria finish the guy off, then send in the DA, and come out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sean's in trouble. I gotta go. Just tell sarge….whatever you want I…...I gotta go." Danny briefly explained then, raced out.

 **Later…**

Danny searched the streets around Sean's school for any sign of two guys or an altercation. His heart nearly stopped when he took in the sight in front of him. Sean was kneeling over a badly beaten boy, who Danny could only assume was Eric. Sean didn't look to good himself. He flew into a parking spot, not even stopping to think about or care that it was on a meter.

"Sean! What happened!" Danny yelled, sprinting towards his son.

"They…...they ambushed us. Dad, they shot him!" Sean said in a shaky voice. He was covered in blood and already visible bruises. Danny's blood boiled. Someone came after his family.

"Hey Eric! Eric look at me. I'm his dad, I'm a detective ok? I'm gonna get help." Danny said, checking the tourniquet Sean had made to stop the bleeding. He grabbed his radio, and called for multiple busses.

"Can you walk?" Danny asked. He could see the pain in his son's eyes, but knew they had to act fast.

"Uh...yea. Yea." Sean sputtered.

"Ok. I need you to run to my car, grab my bag off the passenger's seat. It has a first aid kit and my badge." Danny instructed. Sean nodded, and gingerly stood. Danny did his best to stifle the flow of blood coming from the teens thigh. He looked back just in time to see a car turning down the street. He almost looked away, when he noticed the driver put the pedal to the floor. He frantically called a passerby over to the kid, and as soon as the woman was there he turned on his heel and raced towards his son.

"Sean! Look out!" He screamed, running as fast as he could towards him. He knew he wouldn't hear him in time, so instead he leapt in front of the car, and shoved Sean from behind as hard as he could. Sean felt himself propelled to the sidewalk and heard a scream from a lady on the street. Pain ripped through his arm and shoulder as he hit the ground, and watched the car speed off down the road. As he picked himself up, horror filled him when he saw his dad lying on the street a few feet away. He pushed himself up, and practically crawled to his father's side.

"Dad! Dad please don't die! Please!"

 **Later…**

Linda closed the file of her patient as she walked out of the room and down the hall. She stopped suddenly and looked up as he heard a voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"No! I'm….I'm fine! How's my dad! Where is he?! Stop touching me! Please! Just tell me if he's ok!" the voice sounded scared. She crossed the hall faster than she ever had before, and threw open the curtain.

"Sean?! Oh my god! What happened?!" Linda asked with shock as she ran to her son's side.

"Mom! Where's dad?! Is he ok?" Sean asked between breaths.

"Your father's in here to? Slow down, tell me everything, ok?" Linda said, holding his hand and stroking his head trying to comfort him. He told the other nurses she could handle it, keeping only two of them and checking him over. She listened to with worry as he chronicled the events of the last few hours to her. After sending him for x-rays and promising she'd find out how Danny was and be right back to him, she left to do exactly that.

She left the nurses station after talking to Dr. Lindsay about her husband's condition and jogged to the room she was directed towards.

"I think you officially win the title of world's greatest dad for this one." Linda said with a smile.

"You mean I didn't already have it?" Danny said with a groggy smirk.

"Doc says you have a fractured pelvis, three broken fingers, and some road rash." Linda said, coming to his side.

"Coulda told ya that! How's Sean?" Danny asked.

"Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, fractured nose, a few stitches." Linda replied.

"What about Eric?" Danny asked.

"He's in surgery. The bullet clipped the femoral artery, but they got to him in time, so he should be fine. Doctor Anderson said Sean's tourniquet likely saved his life." Linda said with a sigh as she flopped into the chair.

"He was taught by the best." Danny said.

"Maybe so." Linda said. After a few minutes, she left to go get Sean and move them to the same room so she could keep an eye on both of them easier.

 **Later…**

Baez shook her head at the scene in front of her as she walked into the hospital room. The entire Reagan clan was gathered around two beds, which were occupied by her partner and his son. He had tried to explain the situation to her over the phone, but he was hopped up on pain meds, so he wasn't the easiest to understand. She was quickly filled in, and after that, she told him about the case she had single handedly wrapped up, which had actually turned out to be harder than she thought.

"Is that so? Ok. Thank you Garrett. I'll tell him." Frank said, and hung up the phone. Everyone in the room looked at him with questioning looks.

"The two men were just arrested on a traffic stop. An officer pulled them over, and recognized the car as the one there was a bollo out on. There was a gun in the back seat, residue on one man's jacket, Sean's blood under the other man's knuckles, and blood on the front bumper that matched you. Their going away for two counts of attempted murder, one count of attempted murder of a police officer, and they each get a count of dealing and possession." Frank informed his family.

"What about Eric?" Sean asked.

"Once he recovers, he'll be sent to the juvenile detention center for a years and a half, the probation and community service since he's still a minor." Frank explained. The family sat in silence for a while, then they left to get dinner, leaving Danny and Sean alone in the room together once again.

"Sean…" Danny started.

"I know, I need to be more careful when I choose my friends, and I should've listened when you told me Eric was trouble." Sean cut in.

"Well yea, but I was actually gonna say that I'm proud of you. You saved someone's life today just as much as I did. I love you." Danny said, reaching over and squeezing his son's hand. Sean smiled, then grabbed the tv remote after a few moments of reflection.


	17. Chapter 17: Q is for Quite after Chaos

Q is for Quiet after Chaos

"Come on Jamie, don't you give up on me! Stay with with me!" Danny yelled as he ran alongside the stretcher that was carrying his brother into the ER of Saint Victors.

"Male, 32 years old, collapsed lung, multiple rib fractures, open fracture to the left humerus, multiple contusions to the skull." The paramedic informed the doctors of his patient's condition as they pushed Jamie into the room. Danny reluctantly stopped at the door and watched as multiple doctors and nurses converged on his brother, trying desperately to save him. Danny stood in the hallway staring in a daze. His trance continued even when a soft, gentle hand guided him into the empty break room where he could calm down.

"...Danny. Hey? Talk to me. You're gonna be ok." Linda's voice brought Danny back from his daze. He flinched slightly when she rubbed a cleaning solution on a cut over his eye.

"H...how many?" Danny asked as he took a deep breath.

"How many what honey?" Linda asked,continuing to treat him.

"How many are hurt?" Danny asked.

"Over 100 is the latest number I've heard. We got to full so they started sending them to other hospitals. Matt said Jamie took up one of the last beds here. Lucky he got a spot, or you'd likely still be looking for him like many other family members." Linda lamented.

"Not likely." Danny said as she continued to work on him.

"What do you mean? I don't think you could use the PC hook for that one." Linda said with a scrunched eyebrow.

"I pulled him out." Danny said, then watched as shock came over his wife's face.

"How'd any of this even happen?" Linda asked.

"It's a long story." Danny said.

"Well, my I'm on break right now, so we've got time." Linda said, looking at her watch. Danny slipped off into thought.

 **Earlier that morning...**

Jamie took a sip of his coffee, and walked towards the locker room after the usual morning roll call. It was a normal day thus far, but not for long. After he changed into his uniform, he met Eddie outside the locker room, and made their way out the door. Before they could get far into a conversation, or anything for that matter, a man stalked out of the sergeant's office holding a thick briefcase in hand.

"All I want is justice! It's a simple request! I should've known better than to come here! Should've known you pigs wouldn't help me!" the man shouted, crawling the attention of the dozens of cops standing around him.

"Sir, I'm sorry. Our detectives are doing everything they can!" Renzulli said, trying to call the man down.

"Everything you can? Everything you can?! If you _cops_ would actually do your job, none of this would've happened! No. Now it's your turn. Your turn to pay for your mistakes." Jamie heard the man yell, then looked closer at the case the man was holding. He saw the man pull a switch out of his pocket, and quickly put everything together.

"Clear out! It's a bomb!" Jamie yelled, as he watched the man's finger press down onto the red trigger, almost in slow motion. The bang radiated through his ears, and his body was thrown backwards like a rag doll. Then there was nothing.

"Sir, we have a problem." Baker said practically running into Frank's office. Frank started to say something to push her away, but when he saw the fear and urgency on her face, he decided otherwise.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's been an explosion." Frank shuddered at the words. The last time he heard them was during one of the darkest days the country had ever seen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There's not many details yet, but what we know now is that a man carrying a briefcase detonated a bomb inside the 12 precinct building." Baker said, her words inciting even more fear into him.

"How many are injured?" Garrett asked, watching his boss process everything.

"We don't know yet, but it's bad. There's a decent amount of structural damage. They just started pulling people out." Baker said. Frank stood slowly, and walked to his usual lookout over the city.

"I'll uh… when I get details, you'll be the first to know of course." Baker said, before slowly exiting. Sid, who had been sitting in silence, suddenly started talking about how they should help and what should be done. Frank wordlessly walked back to his desk, sat down, and flipped on the tv. The building was mostly still standing, but there was fire everywhere. He watched, trying to maintain his calm demeanor as he silently prayed for his youngest son who was likely somewhere in the rubble. That became an even harder task as the camera zoomed in randomly, and he watched his other song sprint into the building, shoving his way through the firefighters and everyone in between. Frank remembered a common phrase he had taught all of his children to say if they were in trouble, even from a young age. A few of the words changed in his mind, and before he even knew it, they came out in a whisper.

"Please don't take my family."

 **Meanwhile….**

Jamie pried an eye open as the sound of sirens filled his ears. He looked around with shock and fear at the sight that greeted him. The building was in shambles, with pieces falling around him. He reached a hand up to brush away the dirt. Even the smallest movement brought with it a wave of pain. He forced himself to pick up his throbbing head and search for his partner. The pain then quickly spread to his arm, as he looked down and saw what he could only guess to be his bone poking through the sleeve of his shirt. His body then caught up to the pain rattling through his chest. Then he heard a noise that sounded as though it was coming towards him. It almost sounded like… his name. He listened closer, and hear it again.

"Jamie! Jamie you in here?! Jamie?!" the voice was getting closer by the minute.

"D...Dan…...Danny?!" Jamie forced the name out with all his power. He squeezed his eyes shut as a beam of light flashed onto his face.

"Jamie! Hold on, I'm gonna get you out! Just hold on, you're gonna be ok!" Jamie sighed in relief at the sound of help coming his way. He heard his brother shout orders, and then the sound of rubble being moved. Moments later, he was looking into the eyes of his older brother.

"What hurts? Can you breath ok?" Danny asked, looking him over.

"Detective, we don't have time for small talk. The ceiling's coming down any minute now. We gotta get him on a stretcher and out." a firefighter standing nearby said.

"Ok, ok. Get it over here then! My god Jamie, I've been looking for you for hours!" Danny said, trying holding his brothers hand, and trying not to show the worry on his face.

"Has it really been that long?" Jamie asked. Before Danny could answer, the ceiling gave a loud groan.

"COVER!" The firefighter yelled, and he and Danny immediately jumped to cover the body of the bloody officer beneath them.

 **Back at 1PP….**

Frank paced back and forth in his now empty office, taking breaks only to stare at the news coverage in front of him. He stopped altogether as he heard shouts and watched another cloud of debris and black smoke shoot out of the building as another floor gave way. He sent up another prayer, hoping that even though he doesn't do it often, maybe it would work this time.

 **Meanwhile….**

Danny opened his eyes a minute later as the sound stopped. He immediately looked towards Jamie to see how effectively he had covered his battered body.

"Jamie? Can you hear me?!" Danny asked, lightly lapping his cheek. His eyes fluttered open once again.

"My….chest." Jamie sputtered, blood seeming to flow from every area in his body.

"Get him on that backboard, we gotta go NOW!" the firefighter said as they peeled themselves off the floor. Danny sprang into action, helping the others in any way he could. Two men pushed debris out of the way to make an exit. Jamie let out a scream of pain as he was rolled into the board and jolted up into the air. A few minutes later he squinted against the bright sun above his head. He tried to pick his head up, but was quickly discouraged by the paramedic working on him.

"E…...Ed….." anger filled Jamie as he tried to get words out, but nothing would come.

"She already went to the hospital. One of the first ones out." Danny said. Jamie nodded his thanks, then was overcome by the pain in his chest, and fatigue. Danny watched his eyes slip closed. A cough vibrated Jamie's chest, and fresh blood followed the trail earlier fits had made.

"Breathing is slowing. We need to get him on oxygen." A paramedic said as they hopped into the ambulance behind him. He pulled the door closed and they sped off.

Danny watched over closely as the medics cut the jacket off and begun to work on Jamie's arm. He had been out ever since they loaded him up, and they were about 6 minutes into the 10 ride to Saint Victors. Jamie already had a multitude of wires and IV's hooked to him. Danny tried to make sense of everything. He was brought out of his thoughts as the medics cursed under his breath.

"He's not breathing! Starting CPR!" He yelled. Danny hated this more than anything. The times where he was watching someone die, but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch helplessly.

"He's back, but I might've cracked another rib. He needs surgery as soon as possible, his lung collapsed, and now it's filling with fluid. Hand me the tube, we gotta get some of that outta there." The other medic said. Danny watched as they again began to hook more tubes and wires up to things.

"How far out are we?" the female medic asked.

"Pulling in now! Let's go!" the driver said, parking, then jumping out.

"Did they find the guy?" Linda asked, suddenly bringing Danny back to present time.

"He was holding the bomb. Let's just say they pulled pieces of him out with the rubble. Just what he deserves if you ask me." Danny said, anger filling him. He suddenly jumped up from the bed.

"I...I need to get back to work. There could be others out there!" Danny said. Linda followed him as he grabbed his coat.

"Danny, you did your part! You saved multiple before Jamie! You need to rest!" Linda said. Danny started talking again, and as he pulled his jacket on, she noticed something. He evidently didn't right away. He made a few more protests and took a few more steps, vigorously stretching to get his jacket back on, when suddenly, his face contorted in pain, and he looked down at his side. His adrenaline from the morning and from recounting all the events finally wore off. Linda racked her brain, trying to figure out how she hadn't noticed the blood spilling from an enormous gash on his back, just above his right hip. The pool of blood on the bed where he was sitting was now evident.

"Linda…" Danny said, looking in her eyes with fear.

"My gosh! Danny!" She gasped, and watched as his eyes rolled into his head, and he fell to the ground.

 **Back at 1PP…**

"Sir, we've just gotten another update." Baker said, walking into his office.

"How are my men?" Frank asked.

"I just got word from the 6 hospitals that are filled right now. There are 90 officers, 15 firefighters, 30 civilians, and 4 paramedics confirmed as injured. Sir… Jamie's been in surgery for the last two hours. It's bad." Baker said.

"Thank you. Let's go visit our men and women." Frank said to Garrett after thanking Baker once again. Garrett nodded, and off they went.

 **Later…**

Frank walked through the hospital doors, and stood at the front desk, patiently waiting for his turn to find out what was happening.

"Hello Commissioner. We can talk in this room." Dr. Marks said, motioning to Frank.

"Anything you can say to me about my officers, you can tell their family." Frank said, the stubborn look returning to his face.

"Ok then. We have 15 officers in critical condition, a few still in surgery. Once everyone has filled out paperwork, I will have a nurse notify each of you of your family member's condition." Dr. Marks said. After a few more minutes of talking, he pulled Frank aside.

"I wanted to speak with you privately for a reason, but I understand this is a difficult time for you. I'm sorry to tell you, but there are four officers that have passed from their injuries. The families will be notified soon." Dr. Marks said. Frank sighed silently, knowing what all this would mean. He nodded.

"Thank you sir. One more thing…...How's my son oing?" Frank asked.

"Jamie has been in surgery for the two hours. He went in originally for a collapsed lung and an compound fracture, but once they opened him up, we found there was a bit more damage than we expected. He had some minor spleen damage, and massive trauma to his large intestine. It is still being repaired. He will likely be on a ventilator for a few days afterwards. I will update you as soon as I can." Marks replied.

"Thank you doctor." Frank replied. He walked back into the waiting room where he was suddenly met with a the frantic, tear stained wife of his husband.

"Linda? What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Danny! He...he was fine one minute, then...then he just collapsed! He had a huge gash in his back, it was bleeding everywhere! He was sitting there, talking to me he seemed fine! How did I not notice it?! I should've looked him over more! They had to rush him to emergency surgery, there was blood all over everything, how did I not see it?!" Linda said, out of breath. Frank wrapped her into a big, not knowing what to say.

 _God, please save my boys. I can't lose another._

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18: R is for Recovery

R is for Recovery

Frank sighed and looked down at the dog tags in his hand. He had pulled them out of the chest that was hidden in the dark recesses of the coat closet upstairs last night when he had briefly left the hospital to pick up Henry and the kids. They had been hidden ever since Danny had returned them back when he got home from his tours and recovery at the V.A. This time, it was Jamie that would have a lot of recovering to do.

"Commissioner. Jamieson is out of surgery. If you come with me, I'll take you to his room in the ICU." Frank looked up at the sound of the doctor's voice. He nodded, and followed him down the hall. He was directed into a room, and the sight that greeted him began to strike down his stoic frame. Seeing his kids in a hospital bed never got easier, especially when they looked like this. He walked in, and sat down by the bed.

"You know, if your mother was here to see this, she'd tell me you should be become a lawyer. Word has it you ran towards the bomb to try to warn Renzulli. Those are the things that make me glad you chose to be a cop. Even on days like these." Frank sighed, scolding his son's hand, knowing he was unconscious and probably couldn't hear a single word. He sat a while longer, listening to the ventilator, when something inside him prompted him to glance up. Much to his surprise, his gaze was being returned. The weak, glossy look in Jamie's eyes was quickly replaced by what seemed to be determination and fight at the sight of his dad. Frank knew it wouldn't last, so he soaked up the moment, and smiled at him. He could tell Jamie wanted badly to return the gesture, but didn't have the strength for it. He then began to talk more, know knowing his son could hear him, and before long, Jamie's eyes closed once again.

"How is he?" Frank turned at the voice of Erin as she walked in, followed by Henry and the rest of the family.

"Peaceful for now. He's got quite the recovery ahead of him. Any word on Danny?" Frank asked as the family joined him around the bed, Linda checking the machines and IV's.

"Jason said their closing him up. He should be out any minute." Linda relayed.

"What happened to him?" Sean asked.

"Doctor said the sound looked like it came from something falling on him, probably when he was rescuing people. They almost had to take his kidney out, but by some miracle, they saved it. Now we just have to hope it doesn't get infected, because we have no idea what the gash was from." Linda answered.

"Did they arrest the guy that had the bomb?" Nikki asked.

"There wasn't anything left of him to arrest." Henry said.

"Why'd he do it?" Erin asked.

"All the ones who could tell us haven't woken up yet. The others who have weren't close enough to know. Sid sends his wishes for Danny by the way." Frank said.

"Speaking of which, you can see him now. He should be awake in a hour or so." Dr. Marks said when he overheard the conversation. Linda, Frank, and the kids followed him, the rest deciding they would go later. After Frank listened to the condition of his older son, he sat with him for a while before excusing himself, and calling Garrett.

"Frank? Everything alright?" Garrett asked when he picked up.

"As good as it can be. Has the fire chief said anymore about the condition of the building?" Frank asked.

"Not lately. Frank, I told you that if we had any new information, I'd let you know. Right now you need to be with your family. How are they doing?" Garrett said.

"Both out of surgery and resting. Do I need to come by the office?" Frank asked.

"It's almost midnight! Stay with your family, I'll see you in the morning." Garrett said. Frank thanked him, hung up the phone, and made his way around the hospital talking with families of the wounded and fallen.

 **Three days later…**

Jamie blinked his eyes open against the sunlight coming through the window. He looked over curiously as his eyes caught a flash of blonde hair. He took as deep a breath as his chest would allow, and watched as the figure scooted closer.

"Hey partner. Welcome back to the land of the living. Where ya been?" He smiled as he recognized the voice.

"H...hey. Water please?" Jamie said in a groggy voice. Eddie carefully leaned forward and held the cup for him. Jamie took a look around him, taking in the sights of all the wires attached to him and the cast covering his entire arm. Then he looked over and noticed what Eddie was sitting in. A wheelchair.

"Eddie? Are you…... what happened?" Jamie asked somewhat timidly, not really wanting an answer.

"No, I'm not paralyzed. The blast threw me against the wall so hard it fractured my tailbone and the last vertebrae before the pelvis. Tore all the muscles and ligaments off my ankle, hyperextended the knee and broke a few ribs. Lookin at you makes all that look like nothing!" She answered.

"Wow, thanks!" Jamie said with a laugh.

"That's not exactly what I meant. You got pretty messed up. Surgery for three and half hours, collapsed lung, spiral fracture, spleen and intestine damage. First time I came to check on you, you weren't even breathing on your own. We've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now. You had a lot of people worried." Eddie said. The two sat in silence for a while, thinking over the events of the past few days.

"How many injured?" Jamie asked.

"90. We lost six. Doc said you were almost number seven. I don't know what I would've done…." Eddie said, stopping abruptly and turning away.

"Come on now, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Jamie said. Eddie laughed and tried to discreetly wipe away a tear.

"I think there's some people that would like to see that you're awake. I'll be right back." Eddie said, rolling out and down the hall. A few minutes later Jamie was greeted by the rest of the Reagan clan. There was much fussing and trying to fix the blankets and fluff the pillows and everything in between.

"How's Danny?" Jamie asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up so he could join you. He had his second surgery yesterday, and I pulled some strings, and he should be joining you any minute now." Linda said.

"He had surgery? What happened?" jamie asked, as his worry mixed with surprise.

"Something hit him when he was in the rubble. The first time was emergency surgery after he collapsed. They fixed his kidney, but yesterday… they had just taken you off the ventilator, and you coded. He's two rooms down, heard the commotion, and completely lost it. He was moving so much trying to get out of his bed that I had to sedate him. He ripped the stitches out down to the ones in his kidney." Linda explained, rubbing her forehead as recounting the events and the craziness of trying to restrain her husband brought all the stress back.

"I know what fell on him…." Jamie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"The ceiling. When he found me in rubble, he was trying to make sure I was gonna get out, and the ceiling came down. He didn't even think about it, just threw himself over me. Wasn't for him and that other firefighter, whatever landed him here would've landed me in the morgue." Jamie said. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Well look who decided to join us!" everybody turned and looked at the voice as Danny was being wheeled in. The nurses set his bed and fluid carts up, then politely excused themselves. The family continued to talk about the events that took place.

"How's Renzulli? He was closest to the bomb when it went off." Jamie asked as it suddenly struck him that nobody had said anything about his sergeant in all their explaining.

"He's right down the hall. He's lucky that this hospital has some the best surgeons ever. The blast mangled his left side pretty bad. Third degree burns down his neck and shoulder. He almost lost the arm from the shoulder down. He's got three ribs that are artificial now because they were crushed, and they took a piece of his skull off. Last night was the first time he wasn't listed as touch and go. He's been asking about you." Frank answered.

"What did the guy with the bomb even want?" Eddie asked.

"His daughter was murdered by the Kings. It went to trial, but the evidence was circumstantial, and no one would come forward, so her killer walked. She was eight. He stormed into Renzulli's office, and when Tony told him there was nothing more they could do, he lost it. Sounded like the bomb was a secondary plan. He made explosives out of household items, stuff we didn't even know would do any damage. It looked normal." Frank finished the story. More silence. Soon they were back to talking amongst themselves. Hours past, visitors came and left, Jamie rolled in and out of sleep and things seems to be ok once again.

 **Six days later…**

"Did you eat my jello?" Jamie asked, shooting his brother a look.

"Did I what?" Danny asked.

"I said, did you eat my jello?" Jamie said, a little more annoyed this time.

"What're you five?! No I didn't eat your jello! That stuff is nasty anyway!" Danny scoffed.

"Alright kids, you can have all the jello you want later. Right now it's time for dinner." Erin said with a laugh at the arguing of her brothers. She and Linda came to their beds with wheel chairs.

"We're going home?" Danny asked, his eyes light up.

"Not quite yet, but we have something just as good for now." Linda said. Jamie finally realized how sore his body really was as Erin helped him out of the bed. The groans and winces came involuntarily.

"You ok? What's wrong? Do you need to stop? You alright? Do…."

"Erin! Stop! Good Lord, just cause I'm taking my time doesn't mean you need to hover! I'm fine!" Jamie snapped as he lowered himself into the chair. Erin raised her hands in surrender and waited. Then the two pairs were pushed out into the hall, and into an open space where to their happy surprise, there was a large table waiting with all the fixings of a normal Sunday dinner. Their mouths watered at the smell of the food in front of them. Once everyone was settled, it was determined that it was Jamie's turn to say grace. Everyone dug in, and after a few minutes, Jamie paused.

"You know, when I first woke up on that floor, I thought I'd wouldn't see another family dinner. That idea was quickly discarded when I heard your voice calling me. I know I don't do this often, or in front of people, but Danny, I don't think I've thanked you yet. You saved my life." Jamie said, fully expecting a sarcastic remark from his brother. Danny was never one for sappy moments, and this sure was one. Instead, he got a sincere reply.

"Of course. But promise me Something? Don't ever scare us like that again. You're the only brother I have left, so you better not go anywhere any time soon." Danny said. Jamie nodded his reply, and soon they were all back to eating, talking, and being happy together.


	19. Chapter 19: S is for Stabbed

S is for Stabbed

Danny glanced at his phone. 9:30, and still at work. 'And not even any leads to make the overtime worthwhile.' Danny thought to himself. There was still a group of three men out there lurking in the night time and robbing night owls on their way home from work. Two victims were still in the hospital, and one had just died from his injuries. The others couldn't give Danny or Maria anything, as the men had struck from behind, and disappeared once they had everything they wanted. That left the two detectives searching through dead ends for any connection between the victims. 'We're never gonna get this! We need something solid! If on..'  
"I got it!" Danny's thought were interrupted by Maria's shout.  
"Got what? A case solver I hope to God!" Danny answered, looking across his desk at his excited partner.  
"Maybe not a solver, but I think I have our connection! It's the street their walking on Danny! How'd we miss this?! Better question, how'd YOU miss this?!" Maria asked, flipping open the three case files, and pushing them across to Danny after circling something on each.  
"Miss what?" Danny asked, more confused than happy.  
"Danny, all of the ambushes were in your dad's neighborhood! All a couple blocks from your house!" Maria said, pointing to the addresses where the victims were found.  
"Something tells me that isn't a coincidence. Three random attacks near the commissioner's house? Not likely. Let's go." Danny said, getting up.  
"Where?" Maria asked even as she followed suit. She had learned that when he got up that fast, he always had an idea, good or bad.  
"We're gonna pay my old stomping grounds a visit." Danny said.

Jamie shivered a little as a cold gust of wind hit his face. He kept going because he knew the heat would be on full blast this time of December at his dad's house. He needed to talk to him. As another icy blast hit him, he thought maybe he should just wait until Sunday. No. No this needs to happen now. His car was in the garage, but it wasn't much farther now. He turned onto the next street, and could see the mailbox of his childhood home in the far distance when suddenly, three men jumped out from the shadows. Jamie was caught off guard with a right hook to the jaw. He could only see one of his attackers, and landed a solid hit to the temple, knocking the man out cold. Things started to blur as Jamie's adrenaline kicked in. He fought off the remaining to attackers incredibly.

"C...cop..." the man on the ground yelled to his friends when the glint of Jamie's badge caught his eye. The men heard his words, and knew they only had one option left. Just as Jamie got back to his feet after another blow to the mouth, he saw a flash of silver. His mouth opened to yell, but nothing other than a burning pain followed. Jamie watched the man pull the knife from his side as he collapsed to the freezing sidewalk. His eyes flashed wide, and his breath caught in his throat. He watched the three attackers sprint away as he laid on the cement, shock filling him.

After a few moments, the pain in Jamie's side shocked him again. He realized that he had lost consciousness for a few moments. Even though just about every inch of his body was racked with pain, he knew he had to move. He knew that if the copious amounts of blood rushing from his side didn't get him first, the cold would. All he had to do was get a few feet up the street to his house. A scream of pain shot from his lips as every pain intensified when he pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled up the street, a shaky hand pressed as tightly as he could muster against the hole in his side.

After what felt like forever, he reached the house, and practically crawled up the stairs. He slumped against the door frame, and pounded his fist against the door, praying someone would answer, and quickly. He knew he couldn't stand much longer. To his relief, he heard footsteps.  
"D..dad!" He forced the yell out. Frank moved faster, hearing the voice, he instantly knew something was very wrong. He pulled the door open, and gasped at Jamie's bloody figure.  
"My god Jamie?! What happened?!" Frank asked, instinctively reaching towards his son. Jamie tried to respond, but the walk had taken it's tole on his battered body. Frank braced himself as Jamie crumpled into his father's strong arms. Henry had heard the commotion, and rushed into the room.  
"What the...? Oh my God!" Henry said as he took in the sight before him. Frank had pulled Jamie inside, closed the storm door to shut out the cold, and the guided his limp body to the floor.  
"Get towels and the first aid kit right now! He's been stabbed! Call a bus!" Frank said, discovering the wound in his son's side. Jamie flinched, and his eyes flickered open when Frank pressed his hand hard against the wound.  
"Hey... Jame...Jamie look at me! That's it. Can you tell me who did this?" Frank asked as Henry rushed back in with the towels also on the phone with 911.  
"M..my car br..broke down. So I w..walked here from t..the restaurant. Then these three guys jumped me... I hurt one of them pretty bad. Th..think I broke h..his jaw." Jamie told the two men crouched over him. He started to shiver again, because Frank had taken off the jacket and sweatshirt he was wearing over his light NYPD t-shirt so he could get to the gash. Frank continued to pack the wound as Henry started cleaning the rest of the blood off his grandson.  
"The ambulance is on its way. They assured me they'd put a rush on it when they heard the name. Should be here any minute." Henry said. Suddenly, the front door flew open, and Danny and Maria ran in. Danny's eyes widened with terror when he saw his father and grandfather bent over his kid brother's bloody frame.  
"What the hell?!" Danny asked rushing to his brothers side.  
"He was mugged walking over here. They stabbed him. They ambulance is almost here." Frank tried to explain the scene to his older son and his partner.  
"How many were there?" Danny face asked.  
"Three." Jamie answered. Danny's face went white as he exchanged looks with his partner.  
"We were too late." Danny whispered.  
"What?" Henry asked.  
"Dammit! We were too late! This isn't the first attack these guys have done. In fact, your their fourth. We caught the case when the last victim d..died." Danny explained, choking on the last word. He slammed an angry fist down on the lamp table inside the door. If only he had gotten there sooner. He could've caught them.  
"How'd you know they'd be here?" Franks asked, remembering the case file he had read earlier that day.  
"All three attacks were in this neighborhood." Maria answered as Danny tried desperately to process everything that was happening. Their attention was snapped back to Jamie as the paramedics rushed in and began to work on him. As soon as Frank took his hand off the wound, blood gushed out and all over the floor. Jamie's eyes rolled back in his head, and he slipped out of consciousness.  
"Your hand was the only thing keeping him awake. He needs and operating room NOW!" The paramedic said, jumping into action to stop the bleeding. An oxygen mask was strapped over Jamie's mouth, and he was quickly strapped to a stretcher and wheeled to the ambulance. Frank mentioned for Danny to hop in with Jamie, and then the rest of them got in the SUV and followed, Henry on the phone with the rest of the family.

"The court will take a recess for the night. Ms. Reagan, please approach the bench." Judge Wilson said. Erin looked up at the judge confused, and also slightly angered. She was just about to deliver a statement that would no doubt win her the case.  
"Your honor, may I ask why? We were close to a verdict!" Erin said, flipping through her notes.  
"Ms. Reagan I assure you, we took that into careful consideration, but your grandfather said it was an emergency." Judge Wilson replied. Erin's face went white when she heard the last part. A family emergency? For now, she had only one question as she approached the bench at a rapid pace.  
"Who?" She asked. Other people may have thought that this was a strange question, but Judge Wilson knew that when you come from a family of cops, it was not a rare occurrence that one would be hurt.  
"Your brother Jameison. Henry didn't give many details other than he was attacked off duty, and you need to get to Saint Victors as soon as possible." Wilson finished. Erin nodded, thanked the judge, and ran out, grabbing her things without even stopping. 'Not Jamie!' Erin thought to herself. She didn't want either of her brothers to be in the hospital, but Jamie had recently been struggling with what he wanted to do. Would he stay a beat cop forever, or work towards detective? And now that everyone in the family, including the two partners, knew that Eddie and Jamie had feelings for each other, what would he do? 'Eddie! Does she know? Was she with him? But he said he was off duty..?' Now that she was on the highway towards the hospital, millions of thoughts flooded through her mind. She quickly pulled off to the side, and into Saint Victor's parking lot.

"Linda we should've gotten there faster! If we had left even just an hour earlier maybe...maybe this wouldn't have happened to him!" Danny said, pacing the floor in the corner of the waiting room, opposite his father. Linda watched him, praying he would soon wear out and just sit down. She was on shift when Jamie had been rushed through the front doors. She had had to pull her husband's hands off of the stretcher to keep him from going further than what he was allowed. Even through her shock, she had tried desperately to calm the shaking man. When her boss saw everything that was happening, he had allowed Linda to get off early to be with her family. Minutes later, she was still trying to calm Danny.  
"Danny this is not your fault! You had no idea he was even going to your parents house! There's nothing you could've done! You know he's in the best hands here. Now we just have to wait!" Linda said. Danny had finally stopped pacing, and was now sitting crouched over, head in his hands. She sighed, and sat down next to him. It had been five months since the bomb nearly killed Jamie, and things were finally starting to return to normal. His brother had been through enough already, so this was just throwing salt on an open wound.

Linda looked up and squeezed Danny's arm when she saw Dr. Marks walking towards them. All eyes were soon on the surgeon.

"He really got lucky this time. The knife missed all major organs, just tore a few muscles. It was a pretty easy surgery, without any issues. Other than the cut, he suffered a broken nose and has a few lacerations on his face, but all in all, he should heal very quickly." The doctor said happily.

"Is he awake?" Danny asked, standing up.

"Yes. He said to send you in. He figured you'd want to talk to him." Jason said with the hint of a smile. Danny nodded, and made his way towards the room, the rest of the family following close behind.

 **Later…**

Danny signaled to Baez, the pointed his gun at the door, and waited for the SWAT officer to crash it open. Everyone rushed in following the sound of wood cracking. The partners searched each room. He watched as SWAT drug two of the three men out of the house towards the cars, leaving only one left. Danny tiptoed his way to the last room, where the door was closed with music blasting, and turned the knob, and threw the door open.

"Eh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Get on the ground." Danny said as the suspect reached towards the handgun on his bedside table. When he watched a red dot appear on his chest, he decided to do as he was instructed, and came willingly.

"Which ones the guy Jamie?" Danny asked as he sat the last suspect on the found next to his accomplices. Jamie crossed his arms over the badge hanging around his neck, even though he had another six days off.

"That's the one." Jamie replied, pointing at the middle man.

"Alright, get him up! He gets first turn in the box when we get back." Danny said.

"Yo man what you mean? I didn't do nothin'!" The man said as he was pulled up off the curb and pushed towards a squad car.

"I've got a witness that says you and your crew were robbing him, and then you stabbed him. Last time I checked, that's attempted murder of a police officer." Danny said.

"Nah! I ain't hurt no police!" He said.

"I've got a scar that would say otherwise." Jamie said. He watched the man's face change from protest to fear and then realization. He groaned in protest as Danny shoved him into the back of the car.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said.

"Anytime." Jamie answered.


	20. Chapter 20: T is for Tough Day

T is for Tough Day

Danny ducked and quickly popped back up again, then swung and landed his expert combination of punches, ending with his signature uppercut. He dropped back, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the crowd screamed and jeered as the fight raged on. It was the annual NYPD boxing competition, and Danny was midway through the second round. He was known for his skills, and had won many a fight in this ring. Everyone knew he was a fighter, and that he used boxing to get his anger out, but today he more fuel than ever. In fact, right now his opponent was wondering who pissed him off. Even the crowd seemed to know that this Danny Reagan was not the one they were used to watching. This one was more vicious. He was looking to draw blood with every punch, and he nearly did. The crowd loved it, all expect one person. The person that knew the fighter best. Linda saw him before he had slid into the ring, and there was something different about him, almost as if he was carrying a massive weight on his shoulders. She could see it in his eyes. Danny stumbled backwards, and after regaining his his balance, he spit a mixture of blood, saliva, and sweat onto the mat. He times it out, then rushed back towards the boxer, and started with another fury of punches, the crowd starting in an uproar as his opponent pulled his arms up to his face, desperately trying to shield himself from the furious blows. Danny's eyebrow twitched in anger as his thoughts involuntarily replayed all the horrible events from the day.

" _My baby! They shot my baby!"_

" _Come on kid look at me! You're gonna be fine! You're strong like superman remember? Come on!" Danny yelled._

" _Maybe I did shoot him, maybe I didn't. Whatchu gon' do bout It? You can't touch me!"_

" _Reagan, you don't have enough evidence to arrest him, let alone charge him. I'm sorry. I can't give you that search warrant."_

The punches seemed to come faster and faster every minute until finally, there was a tiny opening, and the other officer got one in. He knew how to make it count, and he laid Danny out flat on his back. The ceiling spun at a nauseating speed, and Danny's world threatened to go dark. Linda turned her face away as her husband struggled to sit up, and the count started. She hated coming to these more than anything, but both Danny and Jamie had assured her this wasn't one to miss. Fights between rivals are usually pretty eventful, and this one was no different.

Danny forced himself back to his feet, and started the fight again. The third round was nearly over, and these two had never gone past three rounds in all their history together. Danny wasn't about to change that now. He pulled a second wind from somewhere inside him, landed a few punches, waiting until he had the guy backed into a corner. He gathered all his strength, and jumped, spinning mid air, and landing a solid kick to the jaw. The crowd went ballistic, as Danny watched the man, clearly out cold. He sucked in air as his arm was raised high. He had won once again. The other officer had peeled himself off the ground, and congratulated him.

"Congrats Reagan. I must say, you looked like the hulk tonight. Where'd all the rage come from? You looked good, but different. Tell us, what's your secret?" The announcer said, tilting the microphone towards Danny. He took a drink and a deep breath and replied.

"This morning, I held an 8 year old boy in my arms as he died from a gunshot wound given to him by the same gang that killed his father right in front of him six years ago. This was the same kid that minutes earlier had told me he wanted to be just like me when he grew up. I was then told later in the day that there was not enough evidence to arrest Carlos' killer. So tonight, I fought for him." Danny said, then turned and walked out of the ring to stunned silence that slowly turned into applause.

 **Later…**

Linda wiped the blood from her husband's face and bandaged his cuts. Then she handed him an ice pack for the growing shiner and a beer. She watched as he nimbly stared at the football game, knowing he wasn't really watching it.

"Tough day?" she asked, trying to get him to talk, even though she knew it was impossible.

"You could say that." He answered.


	21. Chapter 21: U is for Upset Stomach

U is for Upset Stomach

The car hit a pothole and Jamie put a hand to his stomach, wincing at the jolt of pain but trying not to let Eddie see him.

"You alright?" Eddie asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Jamie said.

"You don't look fine. You look pretty green." Eddie said, continuing to eye him.

"Just an upset stomach. I'll be fine." Jamie said, looking over at his partner.

"If you say so." Eddie said, though she wasn't convinced at all. They drove on their usual route, without much excitement. Eddie didn't say anything, but she couldn't help but continue to notice the hint of pain Jamie was trying to disguise.

 **Later…**

"What are you saving for later or something?" Jamie asked, looking at the meal Eddie was carrying back to the car.

"Actually, I plan to eat this all now. I was blessed with a fast metabolism!" Eddie replied.

"Yea, and the appetite of a NFL player!" Jamie joked.

"You're just jealous!" Eddie said.

"Not remotely." Jamie answered with a laugh. The two found a park bench a short walk from the restaurant, and happily at their lunch, enjoying the summer sun.

They were on their way back to the squad car, when they watched a man in a dark hat walk up behind a woman. The two officers made their way closer behind the man, as something seemed off about him. They were right in their assumptions because a minute later, the man picked up speed, and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Police! Drop the weapon!" Jamie yelled, pushing through the crowd towards the man. The suspect didn't listen, and took off running, but not before shooting the woman.

"Go! I got her!" Eddie yelled to her partner, who turned on his heel and sprinted off after the gunman.

Jamie chased him down multiple blocks, weaving through crowds, and telling ahead for people to clear the way. He had radioed for backup and a bus, and continued the chase the man. He hurdled boxes, trash cans, and even a car or so as the chase droned on. It was a good thing Jamie was finally back in tip top shape after the bomb, because he sure needed to be this time. Finally, the man started to tire and slow down.

"Come on man just drop the weapon." Jamie said between huffs. If his stomach was hurting before, this felt more along the lines of if someone had ripped it out. He ignored it, and focused on talking the man down. He realized her was stuck, so the gunman suddenly decided to comply. Jamie was just about to cuff him when Eddie rounded the corner onto the street they were on. The man saw the opportunity that Jamie had taken his eyes off him, and landed a sharp elbow directly into Jamie's gut. Jamie collapsed into a heap of pain, trying to push it away as he watched the suspect run off. He saw the man heading for Eddie, and that she was completely unaware of the armed perp heading her way. Jamie saw the man reach for the gun now in the waistband of his shorts, and made a split second decision despite the pain he was in. Eddie watched as the man not more than a foot in front of her seized up, the dropped to the ground. She stood in confusion for a moment until she looked beyond the man to where here partner was sitting on the sidewalk, taser in hand. She hurriedly cuffed him, then rushed to Jamie's aid. He was now standing, doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He looked even worse now than he did this morning. Eddie groaned and turned away as Jamie heaved, the emptied his stomach into the drain in front of them.

She waited until he stood up once again, and handed him a water bottle and a napkin.

"What happened?" she asked, looking to where their backup had picked up the suspect and towards the ambulance.

"He…..hit me." Jamie managed to say as he wiped the gun away from his mouth. He motioned to his now extremely tender stomach. Eddie nodded, and after walking back to the car slowly, she decided to fill out the paperwork instead of him this time. She watched how he leaned against the car, obviously trying to hide the amount of pain he was in, but she still saw it.

"Uh uh. I'm driving." Eddie said when she saw him reaching for the drivers side door

"Eddie, I threw up, so what. It happens sometimes. I can drive." Jamie said, giving her an annoyed look.

"Fine, but if you throw up your cleaning the car." Eddie said, reluctantly getting in the passenger seat.

 **Later…**

Jamie flipped through the paperwork, trying to ignore the pain that still raged in his stomach. He had taken an aspirin and drank a Sprite, which was said to ease an upset stomach, but nothing seemed to be working. It felt like all the blood had drained from his head. His arms and hands felt like lead bolts.

"You feeling alright Reagan? You look a little pale." Sergeant Renzulli asked in passing when he saw his officer bent over at his desk. Jamie never sat like that, even when he had taken a night shift and still come in the next morning.

"I'm...fine. Just need some...water." Jamie said, slowly lifting his head up.

"I don't know Jamie… you don't look good." Eddie said, finally seeing how bad her partner really did look. He was pale as the paper he was holding, and sweating even though the A.C. was on full blast next to them. Eddie and Renzulli watched as he stood shakily, froze, then passed out cold. Sergeant caught him and gently guided him to the ground before calling an ambulance. Eddie quickly came to his side, waiting for him to come to. He finally did as he was being loaded into the ambulance.

 **Later…**

Jamie drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked around him as the fuzzy figures started to change into forms, then people. Eddie was sitting next to him on o e side, with Linda on the other, checking his IV. _All I did was pass out. Why do I need an IV?_ Jamie thought curiously.

"Next time you tell me you're fine, I'm immediately calling bull and taking you to the nearest hospital." Eddie said.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"The stomach pain you've been having? The area of your large intestine where you had surgery got infected. When that guy hit you, you started bleeding internally. Had Renzulli not seen you and you waited any longer to tell someone how you were feeling, you might be needing a transfusion." Linda explained. Jamie took it all in, then eventually called and thanked Renzulli. He and Eddie sat together for a while longer talking and watching ESPN, just glad to be near each other.


	22. Chapter 22: V is for Vest

V is for Vest

Danny triple checked the evidence in the folder, and then looked at the warrant in his hand as if to ensure that it was truly real. It had been a month and a half since the incident with the gang and little Carlos. Danny had fought nearly every single day to finally find evidence to arrest and convict the man that shot him. Lucky for them, the community was tired of the gang running their streets and stealing their kids. The parents were fed up, and multiple were willing to testify against the gang leader.

"You ready to go Reagan?" Baez asked.

"I've never been so ready for anything. This is gonna be quite the undertaking." Danny said. They had a detective undercover in the gang, who was posing as high level mob boss. He had gathered the gang in its entirety, and they were waiting for the police in their warehouse. They had no idea what was about to happen. They were sitting ducks. Knowing all that, Danny also knew that they certainly wouldn't come in easily, so everyone was equipped with full body armor, they would have SWAT with them, and snipers on the roof. This was a big deal. They were given the ok, and the team left the precinct.

"On my count. 3…...2…..1… all units BREECH!" Danny heard the ok from his captain through the earpiece, and charged into the room, semi-automatic rifle in hand. Each team began clearing room after room. He heard shouting all around him as arrests were being made, but he ignored the sound and pushed his way towards the most important room of them all. He threw the door open and looked into the eyes of the man he hunted for the past month. The man who ordered the hit on an eight year old.

"Detective Reagan, I thought you had more manners. I told you earlier that if you wanted to speak with me, all ya had to do was ask." Lonnie Whitaker said, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair.

"Yea well this time, we'll be talking in my interrogation room. Get up." Danny said. Lonnie laughed, and stayed put.

"What makes you think that's gonna happen?" he asked.

"One, because I have a search warrant for this property, and a warrant for your arrest, and two, your men are being drug out of here as we speak. I'm sure they wouldn't like to find out that their boss set them up." Danny said, not lowering his weapon an inch.

"So now you're going to question my loyalty huh?" he answered with a laugh.

"No, but I think they will. That man you initiated three days ago? I believe you know him as Rick Barajas? You can talk to him about that through the cell walls. Well, that is for the short time you'll be next to him. You're going down for down murder. Now GET UP." Danny said, more forcefully this time. He watched Whittaker's face change in anger as he processed everything. It looked as though he would come willingly, but then, he spun around and darted out a door in the back of the room. Danny was the first one after him, sprinting down the hallway after the man. He watched him turn down another hall, then suddenly, Danny heard the pounding footsteps stop. He slowed down, and led with the barrel of the gun. When he turned the corner, he wasn't met with the sight he was expecting to see. Lonnie was standing there, hands in the air.

"Get on the ground!" He yelled.

"Can't do that. I'm not fit for a jail cell." Lonnie said, hands still raised.

"I agree. Your better fit for a wooden box six feet under for what you did to Carlos. Now GET on the ground, interlock your fingers! I'm done playing games!" Danny said, squeezing the gun a little tighter.

"Can't do that." Lonnie said. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as he watched Lonnie whip a gun out of his waistband and pull the trigger. Danny followed suit. Danny felt pain hit him side. He got the ground with a huff of pain, and watched as Baez and the SWAT team ran towards him.

"Danny! He's hit! Call a bus!" Maria yelled, rushing towards him. He had propped himself against the nearest wall and slowly unstrapped his vest.

"That's not necessary. It hit my vest. I'm fine, just get him!" Danny said, pointing to where the suspect was lying. Baez only had to walk a few steps from her partner to tell that his bullet had found it's mark. There was a growing pool of blood under him.

"You got him right between the eyes!" Baez said.

"Yea well thank God he aimed low. Got me right on the name tag." Danny said, pulling the smashed bullet out of his Kevlar where it had stick directly in the middle of the NYPD logo. He handed it to an officer who had come to collect evidence when they were told a man was shot. Danny gave his statement of the shooting to a CO, them turned back to his partner.

"Time for family dinner. See ya tomorrow." Danny said walking out, after deflecting the usual pleas of how he should go to the hospital.

 **Later…**

"Hey Dad." Jack greeted Danny as he walked in towards his seat at the table. He replied, and pulled his chair out. Linda eyed him skeptically as he held a hand to his chest and slowly sat down. She decides to say something when she noticed a small wince of pain from him.

"Are you Ok? Did something happen?" Linda asked. Danny thought about brushing it off, but knew it would only make matters worse when she eventually found out the truth.

"Yea. I pulled off a western standoff with Lonnie Whitaker today. I won, but he got a shot off two. Hit me in the chest, so I'm a little tender. No big deal." Danny said, waiting for everyone to freak out.

"Danny, you got shot in the chest?! How is that not a big deal?!" Linda asked with shock.

"Because I was wearing a vest. The only thing I'll get from it is a nice bruise." He replied.

"Yea, I know how that feels. Except my vest was a little less useful." Jamie said.

"Well thankfully mine did it's job. And so did the bullet. There's finally justice for Carlos. And also, the neighborhood is rid of the gang. Today was a good day!" Danny said with a smile, which was returned by Frank and the rest of his family.


	23. Chapter 23: W is for Whiplash

W is for Whiplash

"I still can't believe you haven't seen the new Star Wars movie yet!" Jamie said as the two drove along their usual route.

"Yea, well I can't believe you've never seen The Notebook!" Eddie answered.

"Come on! That hardly the same thing! Romcoms are _not_ on a level playing field with action movies, let alone star wars!" Jamie said with a mock gasp.

"Really? Have you ever even watched one?" Eddie asked.

"Yes actually. I watched Facing the Giants." Jamie said.

"Although that is a great movie, it's a sports movie so it doesn't count!" Eddie said.

"Oh whatever! We're having a movie night and you're gonna watch Star Wars!" Jamie said. Eddie was about to respond when a call came over the radio.

"All units be advised, we have a 10-54 in progress, suspects are in a black Sedan with tinted windows and a red pinstripe. Approach with caution."

"Another hit and run? This town really need some speed bumps!" Eddie said.

"Ya know, it's been awhile since I had a good car chase. You ready for this?" Jamie said sarcastically. Eddie nodded, and they sped off towards the last location of the vehicle.

They caught up with the chase a few minutes later, and Jamie flipped on the sirens. Eddie was in charge of the radio and talking amongst the other officers in the cars around them, and giving Jamie directions and more information about the suspects. Jamie looked down as the speedometer, then quickly refocused on the road in front of him, shaking his head. The chase had brought them to a top speed of 95 mph. Suddenly, another officer came over the radio with an idea. Two of the four squad. Are would split off from the pack just up ahead. There was a side street they could take and turn back on and come out in front of the suspects. Then they would have the vehicle surrounded, making apprehension easier, and keeping civilians safe at the same time. Jamie checked with Eddie, and once they both agreed, the partners took off and led the way as they were a bit ahead of the others. When it was time, Jamie yanked the steering wheel to the left, and swung the car onto the desired road, with the fellow officers not far behind them.

"Good driving Reagan! I have a visual on the suspect in the rear. Get ready, he's coming in hot!" Officer DeMarcus said.

"10-4. Let's do this nicely, it'd be a damn shame to ruin that beauty!" Jamie joked, looking at the old fashioned convertible in his rear view mirror just a little ways back.

"It's a shame the beauty's even being handled by that punk. She should be treated better!" DeMarcus said with a laugh before giving the signal to carry out the plan. Jamie moved over slightly so the other car could pull up beside him, and the two in the back could close in. They were still moving at top speed, which made everything worse. Suddenly, the suspect realized that he had nowhere to go, and decided to end it. He locked up the breaks in an effort to stop. The driver was young and didn't think logically about how fast he was going, and how bad his breaks were in such and old car. Jamie heard the sound of screaming breaks and smelled the burning rubber as he looked in his rear view mirror just in time to see the car flying towards him. He pulled the wheel to the left in an effort to turn out of the way, but it was too late. The two cats collided at about 75mph, sending the police cruiser rolling violently into an intersection.

Jamie opened his eyes and slumped back against the car seat, soon realizing that he was still buckled in. He blinked against the blood running into his eye, and looked towards his partner. She wasn't moving.

"H….Hey! Edd…...Eddie wake up!" He said, checking her for a pulse. His touch seemed to rouse her, and she looked at him, but not for long, as she soon passed out again. Jamie looked through what was left of the shattered windshield to see the flames. Jamie heard the other officers calling for backup as they ran up, but knew they didn't have time. He reached over and undid Eddie's belt, then his, and three his weight against the battered door. The grunt of pain was filled by his determination as he took a deep breath, and slammed into the door once again, this time knowing it open. He fell onto the pavement, and despite protests from the officers behind him, he pulled himself up and drug a leg behind him as he made his way to the other side of the vehicle. He swung Eddie's door open, and grabbed her underneath her shoulders. He drug her out of the car and laid her gently onto the sidewalk just as the flames engulfed the hood and traveled into the cab, where they had just been sitting moments ago. He collapsed down next to her, trying to catch his breath and ignore the pain at the same time. Within seconds other officers rushed over, followed by paramedics and firefighters, and the rest became a blur.

 **Later…**

Frank shook his head as he watched the video on his phone. A bystander had captured the crash and the events that followed, including a very visibly wounded Jamie yanking his partner from the burning car. He flinched as he watched the hood explode. He then shook his head, and looked up and the sleeping figure in the bed. He have his signature smile when he saw Jamie starting to stir. Soon after, his eyes opened.

"Eddie?" Jamie asked immediately.

"Over here partner. Thanks to you, that is." Eddie responded.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"You saved my life." Eddie said, wondering why Jamie couldn't remember.

"I what?" Jamie asked, more confused now.

"You were in an accident. What do you remember?" Frank asked.

"Everything until I tried to swerve out of the way….. what happened, and why can't I remember it?" Jamie asked curiously.

"You hit your head against the window somewhere in the crash. What you did next was likely all pure adrenalin. You pulled Janko out of the car just before it went up in flames. Here, someone got it on camera." Frank said, turning the screen towards his son. Jamie's surprise grew as he watched.

"Wow." was all he could manage in response.

"Well look, the hero is awake!" everyone turned at the sound of Danny and the rest of the family entering the room. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I was being serious! What you did, that deserves a medal!" Danny said.

"I second that." Eddie said from across the room.

"That's nice and all, but it's not like I could accept it right now anyway. What'd they do to me?" Jamie asked, looking at his leg, which was covered in a large white cast and held up by a crane looking contraption.

"There's plenty of time once you both heal. You shattered your left tibia. You've got a rod and some pins in there now. The whole memory gap thing is likely from the concussion. Your neck will be sore for a while, you suffered some pretty bad whiplash. Other than that, nothing more than some bumps and bruises." Linda said.

"What about you?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Just a separated shoulder, broken collar bone and ribs. I'd be a lot worse off if I didn't have such an amazing partner. I truly mean that. Im indebted to you now." Eddie answered. Jamie smiled in response, and they continued to fuss over how lucky they both were.


	24. Chapter 24: X is for Xiphiod

X is for Xiphoid

Danny looked up and smiled as Linda walked into the room.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you look in scrubs?" Danny asked, checking her out.

"Oh please! Just because you still haven't convinced me to go on that cruise with me doesn't mean kissing up is gonna work!" Linda rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What?! Why do think I automatically want something when I flirt?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Because that's _exactly_ why you do it. I've got you all figured Daniel Reagan!" Linda said, giving him a mischievous look.

"Oh really? I guess you have learned from the best!" Danny said, puffing his chest out jokingly. Linda shook her head and playfully threw a pillow at him. He ducked out of the way just in time and straightened his tie.

"It is a really nice cruise though! And my buddy is _giving_ us the tickets! It doesn't get much better!" Danny said.

"Yea about that, are you guys really that close that he just gives you tickets for a cruise that costs like 30,000 dollars? You sure there's nothing shady happening?" Linda asked with a furrowed brow.

"I saved his life way back when in Fallujah. I told him it doesn't matter, but he insisted that he wanted to do this." Danny said.

"Huh. I don't think I've heard that story?" Linda said, seeing the far away look starting to come into Danny's eyes. She knew he was back overseas in his army green in his mind right now, just by looking at him.

"That's a story for another time… see ya tonight." Danny said, snapping himself out of his day dream. He gave her a kiss before heading out the door. She sighed, and grabbed her stuff to leave soon after him.

 **Later…**

"I just don't get why she doesn't want to go! For us, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Danny said, looking across the desk at his partner.

"Well maybe it's because she doesn't like boats. By the way, it's really bad if _I_ know that about your wife and _you_ don't." Maria said.

"Of course I know that about her! But she married a Marine for pete's sake!" Danny said.

"That doesn't mean anything. My first boyfriend was an architect that built skyscrapers for a living and I still hate heights!" Baez said.

"Well you're gonna have to face that fear today detective. An address for the suspect in the construction case was just found. Belleview Apartment 701." Both detectives looked up as their sergeant walked towards them with a paper in hand. Danny jumped up, happy to finally be closing this case. Baez wasn't so eager, and waited till the sergeant was out of earshot before groaning in disgust and giving Danny a look of fear.

Baez squeezed her hands tighter around the handrail in the elevator as it continues to climb further and further into the blue New York sky. Danny looked from where he was taking in the scenery around him to his partner who was scrunched into the corner.

"I know you hate heights and all, but come on! This view is incredible, and you're completely missing it!" Danny said.

"Yea well maybe if this was a normal elevator and not a glass death trap, I'd be able to enjoy it a bit more!" Baez said. She flinched slightly when she felt the elevator slowing, then glide to a stop.

"Well lucky for you, it's our stop!" Danny said, walking out of the door.

"NYPD open up!" Danny yelled, knocking on the door. He waited a few moments, then knocked again. He heard footsteps and a voice respond that they were coming. Soon, there was a rattling of chains, and the door opened to a young woman in workout gear.

"What can I do for you officers?" she asked.

"We'd like to speak to Kyle King. Is he home?" Maria asked. Just as she was about to respond, Danny caught a glimpse of a man shoving a window open and jumping out onto the fire escape outside.

"Police! Stop!" Danny shouted, and pushed past the woman, soon following the suspect out the window. Baez was close behind him, and groaned when she saw that the stairs of the fire escaped also led to the roof. It was a construction sight in progress, as the building was in the process of adding another floor. Danny kept his eyes on the man as he sprinted after him, dodging tools and workers along the way. The soon rounded a corner, and Danny saw where the man was headed. There was a different fire escape on the other side of the building. Danny then realized how long they had actually been running for. He saw the man getting close to his destination and ordered for him to stop once again. When he didn't, Danny kicked it into high gear, and started running faster in an effort to catch him. As he rounded another corner, he accidentally stepped onto a tarp that was covering boards. His feet slipped out from under him, sending him flying out over the side of the roof. He realized he was falling, and grabbed desperately to the edge of the building, which stopped his fall, but threw him violently against the side of the building. Baez heard his scream of pain as she hurried to cuff the man who had been hastily grabbed by one of the workers. She then ran over to where Danny was now being pulled to safety by other workers who luckily had seen him fall and quickly rushed to save him.

"Hey! Are you alright? What hurts?" Baez asked when she saw the pain on his face.

"Ch….chest…" Danny said a weak voice as the fiery pain spread through his upper body. Baez panicked as she saw him grimace, then his eye roll closed.

"He's not breathing!" one of the workers yelled, and started CPR.

"This is Detective Baez requesting a bus to my location, 10-13 officer is unresponsive! Come on Danny breath! Come on!" Baez yelled into the radio, then stood nervously over her partner, watching as the man desperately tried to resuscitate him. About a minute later, he gently pressed his ear to Danny's chest.

"He's breathing!" the man announced, and cheers and applause erupted from everyone standing near. Danny was soon put on a stretcher by paramedics and sent away.

 **Later…**

The Reagan family once again found themselves waiting anxiously in a hospital room. Jack rubbed his mother's back, trying to comfort her while pushing away the all too familiar terrifying thoughts that were running through his mind. The all looked up eagerly as the doctor walked towards them.

"Danny is out of surgery. During the fall, the Xiphoid bone on the end of his sternum broke off and pierced his lung. That's what caused him to stop breathing momentarily when he was first rescued and twice during the surgery, but we were able to successfully repair it. He will be on a ventilator for at least a day to make sure the lung is functioning properly, but other than that we expect him to make a full recovery." Dr. Lewis informed the family. Linda thanked him, and then they waited until they could visit him.

 **Two days later…**

Linda walked into Danny's hospital room to find him watching a football game and scarfing down his dinner. She smiled when he looked over at her and greeted her.

"I have a surprise for you." She said with a smile.

"Oh yea? Is it that I get to leave earlier?" Danny asked.

"No. It's better. I talked to your friend, and I got us those tickets." She said, pulling them from behind her back.

"Your serious?" Danny asked.

"I almost lost you this week, and to many times before. I've realized I need to soak up every second I have with you, even if that means doing something I'm scared of. I love you." She said, staring into his eyes.

"I love you more." Danny said,kissing her. Then, she crawled onto the bed and happily snuggled into him.


End file.
